The Night Off Duty
by Lana Langston
Summary: What if the date/supposed night off at the club Bite had ended differently for Kat and Bones? If Hennesey didn't interrupt their night, what would have happened between Kat and Bones? Warning: Language also mature situations and content.R&R! Thanks!
1. Chapter 1

_**I don't own any character of the Night Huntress Series though i wish i did. I would so love to own Bones! R&R thanks!**_

* * *

The night was still young, and was going to be quite a long one for Kat. Bones had left a brief voice message on her cell phone about their planned outing tonight to some surprise location that he wouldn't divulge anymore details only need-to-know basis. College seemed to be a difficult transition, but she was managing to juggle her life with attending college classes during the mornings and hunting at night with Bone's help. Assuming, Kat chose a slinky, silver halter minidress that was just below her thighs paired with a pair of sexy red five inch stilettos and her hair was teased in spiraling curls down her back. Her pale face helped the heavily drawn black eyeliner to stand out and mascara lifted her eyelashes to voluminous lengths. She gazed at her appearance in her full length mirror before leaving with her trench coat over her outfit not wanting to attract too much attention from her neighbors. Driving off in her outdated truck, Kat drove off quietly not wanting to disturb anyone since almost everyone had turned off all the lights in their residences with the exception of few left on the short street.

Pulling into the woods near Bone's cave, the truck stayed parked close to the woods entrance, while Kat exited the vehicle leaving her trench coat in the car and wandering the hidden walk paths to the cave intricately in her stilettos over the broken tree branches and the uneven parts of the solid hard earth beneath her. Tonight the breeze was blowing violently, threatening Kat's concentration on her task with her leg shivering with her mini-dress not quite so covering her legs regretting not keeping her trench coat with her. After taking a little bit longer than usual from her loss of concentration getting lost along the way but found the hidden foot path in the darkened woods, Kat reached the mouth of the hidden cave and stopped shocked to find Bones sheepishly smiling at her risqué outfit his green eyes examining her whole body. Blushing, Kat was still getting used to dressing provocatively and Bones had helped her get over her initial insecurities of this new style of dressing for hunting down vampires. Though I helped her allure her prey to leave them at awe at her beauty long enough giving her time to stake them in the heart with her hidden weapons hid on her body even with little clothing, which left her prey unaware of her intended plans for them.

Bones retreated from the shadows with his electrifying green eyes staring longingly at Kat's curvy body, making it difficult to concentrate with Kat standing in front of him unaware that her devastating looks had on him. The darkness covered Kat blushing though she found it slightly uncomfortable to wear overly sexy clothing. The change in wardrobe had given her a new feeling of power and femininity, she never experiences in a while.

"Kitten, let's go. Just follow me we'll go on my bike to the club." Nothing could control his dirty thoughts even attempting to focus on another topic, but that failed. _Damnit, Kitten! God! You're looking so damn irresistible in that sexy outfit. Can't wait to— _though Bones fighting to entertain his own fantasies.

Clenching his hands into a fist, Bones reluctantly turned his gaze from Kat to the cave walking in the opposite direction toward the darken corridor of the cave. Kat followed closely behind him even though she knew the way through most of the cave, but some areas she still hadn't explored with the fear of getting lost. The short walk was silent with the exception of the dripping water from the cave and the clacking of Kat's stilettos against the rock floors. Kat fell behind sometimes with Bone's fast pace walk and it seemed that there was something on his mind bothering him with his unusual silence treatment. Pondering, Kat briefly wondered what could possibly be troubling him, though Bone being the most complicated man she'd ever met had left an endless list of things that could be a nuisance. After lagging behind often thanks to her stilettos, Kat hastened her walk and grabbed Bone's hand to keep up with his insanely fast walking pace. Snapping out of his thought, Bones felt something tug on his hand he looked down to find slim, pale finger entwined with his fingers. Bone turned around swiftly looking deeply into her grey eyes and raised his eyebrow asking, "Having trouble keeping up luv?"

Panting slightly, Kat caught her breath and responded irate, "You're walking too damn fast for me, Bones! You try walking fast in stilettos! I'd like to see you try!"

Bones laughed carefree, commented, "I hope you don't walk this slow when you are hunting vampires down. You won't stand a chance against them at the pace you're walking at now, hon."

"Shut the hell up! I would gladly wear sweats and a t-shirt, but that doesn't help lure them does it?" Kat spouted angrily.

"Feisty much! You're unbelievably sexy when you're infuriated, luv," Bone complemented grinning.

"Let's just go! Damn it, Bones! My feet are killing me!" Kat complained glowering at Bones.

**

* * *

I am gonna update the next few chapters soon! :D I'll be writing the other chapters over spring break.  
**

* * *


	2. Chapter 2

**_I don't own any character in the Night Huntress series. R&R thanks!_**

**_

* * *

_**Bones started the engine of the sleek black motorbike and gestured for Kat to get on. Carefully maneuvering the soft ground underneath her, she climbed on the back of the motorcycle not bothering with a helmet since it would ruin her hair that took an hour to complete and wrapped her arms around Bones as the motorcycle jerked forward headed into out of the woods onto and abandoned back road. The motorcycle pulled onto a deserted warehouse, but once it drove closer to the entrance there was a throng of people mostly waiting to enter this large, isolated warehouse. The motorcycle drove up the entrance and stopped a few feet in front of the entrance, several glared at Bone who shut the engine off tossing the motorcycle keys to the bouncer exchanging brief glances with the bouncer nodding his head as if it was some secret code of entrance. The bouncer left his spot at the door and took the motorcycle out towards the back of the building, and then another short, pale vampire with spiky blonde hair appeared guarding the front door with a clipboard. Kat struggled to find stability which Bones found it oddly amusing that with her half vampire blood she'd be little bit more graceful. Finally, after her the spectacle Kat had gotten the hang of her five inch stilettos and straightened her dress fixing it since it had ridden up exposing most of her leg threatening to flash her black lace panties. She shook out her hair running her fingers through them getting any knots out from the wind whipping it out of shape and in different directions mostly directly in front of her face. Bones smugly smiled staring at Kat the entire time she was straightened out her outfit. Kat sensed someone staring at her, but was unwilling to find out with the possibility of it being Bones causing her to blush and with no darkness to conceal the fact it would be obvious. Bone emerged behind Kat and murmured gently, "You ready, luv?"

Surprised, Kat swiveled around her heartbeat flattered momentarily then went back to normal as she found Bone gazing intently at her with is bright green eyes with them being only a few inches apart. Slowly backing backwards without tripping, Kat turned around walking to the end of the line assuming they had to wait since they weren't VIPs. Grabbing her waist, Bones lead her out of line cutting the long line of people waiting patiently. This didn't go over so well with those in the line who turned irate toward Bones.

A female with blonde bob strutted in front of Bone blocking his path exclaiming furiously, "Hey! You can't cut the line, dude! There are some people who have been waiting her for a while, so you and your date just go right back to the end of the line and wait like us!"

Another male with shoulder length brown hair with some falling into his eyes, reinforced, "Honey, lemme tell off this cocky jerk who thinks he can just cut in line instead of waiting like a normal person! If you cut I swear I will punch face in that you'll have a black eye before you get your arrogant ass in this club! You don't have any damn VIP invitation so get your ass back into that line!"

The short bouncer stepped away from his spot at the door toward this argument. "Excuse me, sir, but this gentleman is a prime customer here so he it isn't necessary call us ahead of time, so you and date can pass by the velvet rope and enjoy," said politely without getting angry at the guy or his girlfriend. The short bouncer returned to his post at the door unhooking the red velvet rope and checking Bone

Bones, being a gentleman, let Kat go in front of him entering the nightclub. The club had burgundy walls with black curtains adorning the walls with loud, lively music pulsing though the whole place bouncing off the walls. To her surprise, Kat found the interior the warehouse luxuriously decorated creating a cozy, comfortable environment, but she didn't sense a lot of heartbeats in this entire place, which meant that it was crawling with vampire and ghouls. Cautiously assessing the place, she asked Bones, "Why do I sense a few handfuls of human heartbeats? Why are there so many vampire and ghouls here?"

"This exclusive club is well known to immortals and its nicknamed Bite and the location is kept under wraps, so it's difficult for the average human to find this hangout. This is the hangout for our kinds where we don't have to pretend to blend and just be ourselves, only a few humans are let in at a time that's why you say those people waiting outside in that line, kitten. This is the most exclusive hotspot that humans have to meet certain requirements like being aware of the danger of being surrounded around creatures that could possibly harm them and have to sign a contract with other requirements before entering. Basically, it states that if anything happens to harm them in anyway they can't sue the club because there were fully aware of its dangers beforehand."

"Oh, so isn't it dangerous for me to be here then?"

"Well, not technically because you're only half human and you know how to defend yourself around immortal beings as I've seen," Bones responded.

"Okay, so all I know is that I'm supposed to get some information from this…uhh…Crispin fellow getting details of these disappearances also any possible suspects of these heinous crimes. Anything else I'm missing," Kat questioned raising an eyebrow.

"You got the gist of this, kitten. I'm nearby all you have to do is holler for me and I'm there. I am just going to be hanging out near the bar. Just be waiting by the bar area, since the entrance is just close by and as soon as Crispin walks through those doors, you'll be the first thing he lays his eyes one with your ravishing dress." Bones starting walking over the seating area with a full view of the bar where he could watch Kat, while Kat headed over to the bar as she felt many eyes following her she sat down in an empty seat resting her elbows on the bar.

The bartender noticed Kat just sitting as is she were expecting someone, he headed over to her and suggested coolly with a welcoming smile, "I advise a light drink before you date comes just so you can pace yourself tonight."

Slowly, Kat turned her gaze with the bartender who had floppy blonde hair and blue eyes with a name tag that said Miles wearing a tightly fitted black t-shirt with the club's logo. "Alright, I'll have a gin and tonic," Kat said flashing a seductive smile at the bartender. His heart was pumping blood which hinted that he was fully human, though it made no sense why mortals would risk their safety just to work for immortals even if they cash cows waiting to be cut opened.

"Your drink will be coming right up, madam!" The bartender disappeared leaving her to ponder how to cross-question this Crispin fellow. There was a time where she believed that all vampires were evil by their nature, but after working with Bones for more than a month had changed her opinion. Despite his cockiness and blunt comment, Bones was one of the good guys just misunderstood and stereotyped with the rest of his kind without even the slightest benefit of doubt. After a few weeks of intense training and working side by side with Bones, Kat had found his personalities quite charming and sexy. Though the worse part about getting close to Bones was his British accent that made her insides warm and fuzzy made her insides melt, but if her mother ever found out about her unorthodox partnership with Bones, a vampire bounty hunter, she'd be under house arrest for the rest of her life with a severe scolding from her grandparents and she'd never hear the end of it.

The bartender returned with her drink on hand, he grabbed a silver napkin that had been folded in half that displayed the clubs logo and placed the martini glass on the napkin laying it in front of her. "Thanks," Kat said with an alluring smile at the young, cute bartender. After fifteen minutes of waiting, Kat had finished off two gin and tonics slowly left the bar and walked over to the small booth where Bones was sitting with is Blackberry. Annoyed, Kat tapped her foot with her arms crossed tightly across her chest until Bones looked up from his Blackberry at Kat, who was aggravated from being stood up by this Crispin fellow at the bar looking like a loser drinking alone.

"I talked to some of my sources and they've reported that he hasn't arrived yet. I was about to come and get you to ask if you wanted to dance in the meanwhile. What you say, kitten?" Bones asked with a devious smile as he wanted to laugh that she hadn't gone around and asked realizing the this whole elaborated scheme was to find him and have fun where they could relax not worrying about hunting tonight.

"I can't uh dance," Kate confessed.

"You don't have to have any skills to dance, you just have to feel the music and move your body to it, luv," Bones commented bluntly with slight sarcastic tone.

"I have no dancing fiber in me dancing doesn't come naturally at all," Kat replied pathetically.

"Well we're about to change that now," Bones stated taking Kat's hand leading her to the dance floor against her will.

"NO!" Kat shrieked struggling to resist Bone's strong grip tugging her along. No one turned their attention to see the commotion since it was hard to hear conversations around with the loud, pulsing music playing throughout the entire warehouse. "Let go of my hand! I don't wanna dance, Bones! Damn it!" Her stilettos allowed barely any grip to stop, and despite using every ounce of strength she had in her body Kat found impossible to break Bone's sturdy grip of her hand.

Chuckling discreetly, Bones was shocked that this girl wasn't afraid to battle against immortal being, though she was deathly afraid of dancing which was quite petty. Kat surrendered with her multiple failed attempts of escaping her unfortunate fate and just was going to amuse Bones since he would never let go until she tried before giving up with her unsuccessful ability to dance even if it was slow dancing. Maneuvering through the mob of vampires occupying the large dance floor, Bone located a spot with the little room there was on the crowded dance floor. The song that was playing ended and the DJ cued the next song which was Take Me On The Floor by The Veronicas:

Slithering his brawny arms around Kat's petite waist, drawing her closer to him, though the closeness was slightly uncomfortable to Kat she tried to ignore it the best she could and just enjoy herself. The other couples around them were getting into their dancing they didn't even care about the others around them. "Let's see what you've got. Just let the music flow through you that's the trick, luv," Bones murmured into Kat's ear.

Kat started to let the catchy music move her body which surprisingly was simpler than she thought. Gyrating to the music, Kat let go of her inhibitions as she shimmied seductively as Bones moved in sync with Kat his hands slowly moving above her waist keeping his gaze on her the whole time. Laughing carefree, Kat didn't get bothered as Bones felt her up slowly, she was into the pulsated music to care a bit and she found it oddly amusing that out of all the attractive females scantily dressed Bones had chosen dance with her. Halfway through the song, Kat was grinding up against Bones unaware of the close body contact. As Kat felt more comfortable, the barrier awkwardness separating them dissolved as the sexual tension between Kat and Bones intensified. It was like the music had a cast a spell on her that the cautious Kat went out the door and in with the new and improved Kat and she liked the affect the music had on her. After the song had ended, the DJ played All I Have by The Veronicas as the people on the dance floor continued dancing. The music made Kat feel drunk as she slowly lost control of her actions and this satisfied Bones savoring every curve of her body and her sweet perfume overpowering him only made it more difficult to control his strong urge kiss her. Midway of the song, Kat's grey eyes met Bone's green eyes and for a moment it seemed they were the only people on the dance floor. Bone's hypnotic eyes drew Kat in and caused her heartbeat become short and sporadic as she slowly leaned in closer to Bones until they faces only few centimeters apart. Her strong hate for Bones originally had morphed into feeling oddly attracted to him during the time of their partnership. Curious, Kat lightly brushed her lips against Bone's unsure of his feeling, but she had been wanting to kiss him for quite a while and couldn't suppress the feeling anymore. Bone kissed back longingly lengthening the kiss as she snaked her slim arms around his neck with him tightening his grip of her waist slightly lifting her off the floor. Her lips moved urgently against his, Kat opened her mouth as Bone slipped his tongue in her mouth probing around, and then started kissing her neck seductively causing Kat to moan gently. Bones and Kat had gotten off the dance floor and were now leaning against the wall in a hot, heavy make-out session. Brushing a section of her hair leaving one side of her neck exposed, Bones gently kissed her neck playfully nibbling her pale, delicate skin careful not to penetrate it with his fang which would have left a nasty bruise. Bones lifted his head and stared into Kat's eyes as if staring into her soul, and his eyes electrifying green eyes blazed with desire it was like no other thirst he had ever had over his 263 years. Though this thirst could only be fulfilled by Kat, who was the most stubborn, hot-tempered women he'd ever met, but she was the only women he ever truly loved. Distracted gazing longingly into Bone's eyes, Kat forced herself to snap out of this spell that had made her lose track of her true reason of coming to Bite. Blinking, Kat regained her thought process and cleared her throat saying, "Not that I wouldn't love to continue er this, but," Kat said struggling to wriggle out of Bone's grip that pinned her against the wall, "we shouldn't get distracted of our main goal of talking to this um Crispin before we he leaves and we lose our only opportunity." _Damn it, Kat! You can't hide from your feelings anymore! Just admit it that you're attracted to me. You can't run away from your feelings forever you will have to face them head on even if its difficult to accept right now_, Bones ranted infuriately to himself of Kat's often tendencies to ruin a moment but running away never seeing where the moment can take her.

Bones laughed under his breathe, so Kat wouldn't notice, but his ingenious scheme hadn't fazed her yet which surprised him with Kat's intriguing and persuasive methods of getting information out of vampires and people even when they don't want to. Narrowly escaping Bone's firm grip, Kat squeezed out walking away from Bones without saying a word disappearing in the masses of people on the dance floor to the bar. While going through the dance floor, Kat fixed her dress that had shifted sideways and up revealing her black strapless bra along with a bit of her panties and hair which her cascading curls become limp with sweat from dancing slightly sticking to her neck and back. Her feet no longer pained but instead pulsating with throbbing numbness, Kat hastened her way over to the bar eagerly searching for an empty seat to rest her tired feet and possibly get a gin and tonic to cool off a bit. Confused, Kat struggled to sort out her thoughts still frazzled from kissing Bones, which was pleasantly exhilarating experience her lips still tingling little bit. Once off the crowded dance floor, Kat staggered drunkenly over to an available stool at the bar unaware of the gazes of the other guys at the bar. Resting her head on the counter, Kat contemplated of getting her act back together somehow after the disastrous events that had removed all self-control she had left. _Crap! What the hell is wrong with me? I swore I would never get involved with Bones in any way and now all of a sudden I'm making out with him feeling strange things for him. Damn you, Bones! I really could use a good lecture from my mother right now, since its seems I've seen to have lost my reasoning and overall sanity! Screw this gin and tonic! A scotch on the rocks would help calm my nerves_, Kat bashed herself hardly of her dim-witted action.

* * *

**The lyrics of All I Have and Take On The Floor by The Veronicas are posted on my profile page if anyone is interested. **


	3. Chapter 3

**I don't own any Night Huntress characters. Enjoy! R&R**

It was 1:47 a.m. and Kat wasn't feeling an ounce tired surprisingly taking some time to ponder of her careless actions frazzling her thoughts. Kat sat for awhile at the bar resting her head on her arm, which was becoming numb, and shifted positions while she ordered another scotch on the rocks or a gin tonic alternating. She'd had finished off five gin and tonics and three scotch on the rocks, but not drunk at all with her half-vampire blood giving her a higher alcohol tolerance. Slowly picking up her head, Kat finished off her drink sitting besides her arm and got off the chair to find this Crispin after being pensive of her previous actions for quite awhile. A tall, slim perky blonde bartender came by picking up her empty glass cleaning up the bar area. Assuming, Kat pondered of asking the bartender about this Crispin guy since she seems to work her often and knows most of the vampires who come to Bite often. She returned to the bar and leaning on the counter she waited patiently against black marble until she got the attention of the bartender, who was busily making several drinks. Tapping her foot impatiently, Kat shifted her weight as her feet screamed to sit somewhere, though she ignored the discomfort of her stilettos. The bartender finished making the drinks and slid it to a sulking vampire at the farthest corner of the long bar counter. The bartender

"Excuse me um," Kat said scanning her name tag, "Rosamund, have you had a customer her by the name of Crispin because I have some important business to discuss with him, but I can't seem to find him anywhere."

Rosamund glanced at her raising an eyebrow, and then replied nonchalantly, "I'm sorry, but the name doesn't ring a bell. I haven't been working her for long only two months. Just ask around most vampires here have more connections than me that would be more helpful."

"Thanks, Rosamund," Kat said politely but was annoyed because she probably knew Crispin though she was being sent on a wild goose chase and Bones must have done this just to piss her off. If he did, he was doing a pretty damn good job of it. She turned around to talk to the bouncer since he knew all the immortal beings who entered, but a deep male voice beckoned her asked in an thick Irish accent, "Honey, if I'm not mistaken you're trying to find a Crispin?"

"You are correct, sir. I seem to lost him when I went to dance I wanted to find him making sure he didn't abandon me on our date," Kat spoke in an soft, sultry tone lying deliberately through her teeth. She knew that guys would spill their guts out if you talked in a soft, sultry tone they melted like butter at a voice like that.

"You're in luck, darling, I have a friend named Crispin," the stranger started. "Let me buy you a drink and I'll tell you what you want." The vampire had a medium build with dark brown hair slicked back suave in a blue pinstriped suit. He glared coldly at the ghoul sitting in the stool next to him with his hypnotic stare the ghoul immediately got up gesturing Kat to occupy his seat and left the bar area.

"Thanks. I'm Kat," Kat introduced herself to the stranger. She sat down and ordered a gin and tonic waiting for the stranger to finish his statement.

"I'm Charles. I have buddy named Crispin and he isn't a recurring customer here at Bite, though he wanders in here from time to time at his own leisure. He isn't known by Crispin, his real name, but instead—"

"Holy crap! Just when I think our date was going marvelous he pulls this on me! My date has been lying to me this entire time of his own identity. This is just peachy," Kat ranted keeping in her character to draw enough information of Crispin until she was satisfied with the information divulged.

"No, he hasn't, deary, he doesn't go by Crispin instead he goes by his nickname Bones—" Charles clarified the obvious misunderstanding.

"That son of a bitch! I'm gonna kill that bastard! I knew he was up to something!" Kat exclaimed dropping her character entirely too furious to give a damn if Charles knew she had duped him by lying about her situation. Bones had deliberately lied to her face about their covert adventure tonight. He just wanted to trick her into going on a date just to add to the confusion of her feeling torn between her intense attractions to Bones but refused to allow it to any further that would be disastrous ending. Storming off to find Bones, Kat didn't bother to thank him for the intriguing information. Charles lost just stared confused as Kat stormed off rapidly cursing incessantly under her breath. Charles went back to enjoying his drink he ordered and chatting with the hot female bartender. Something in the back of his head triggered while he pondered where he'd heard of Kat before because he could have sworn he just talked to Kat that Bones constantly gloats adoringly about constantly. Shrugging, Charles didn't read in between the line any further going back to his own business at hand with flirting with the hot female bartender, who has had quite a story of her 138 years of being a vampire.

Kat was too pissed off to consider people she shoved out of the way rabidly searching for Bone, who would soon be a dead bastard with a stake through his lifeless heart. The dance floor wasn't as crowded though there were still a prominent number of people occupying it. Among the mob of dancing people, Bones was dancing sexily with female vampire with a dress that was so short it barely covered her ass and her flowing wavy blonde hair shook as she grinded against Bones. Her dress had raised a lot flashing her crotch to the world, though Bones didn't seem to be bothered only turned on more kissing her neck succulently baring his fangs sinking it into her neck. Unsure, Kat came to the conclusion that he wasn't as controlled as he displayed and he was drinking that bitch, which didn't have a single heartbeat thus she was a vampire. Shocked, Kat froze confused of whether she was jealous or repulsed by the site unable to move which made her momentarily lost track with her next moves to either drive a stake in the heart of that bitch dancing with Bones or Bones himself. Reaching for her stake secretly strapped on her upper thigh in case it was necessary to defend her, Kat release the grip around the stake deciding that killing that bitch or Bones wouldn't solve her issue at hand. Waiting in a distance until Bones finished his dance with the bitch, Kat lurked creeping leisurely behind Bones until he was off the dance floor in a secluded corner where he wouldn't be able to escape his lie before explaining and she might possibly not kill him if he doesn't feel her load of bull. Bones had a peculiar sense of being followed, so he turned around finding no one just those lingering around the club no one to be suspicious of though since he was a bounty hunter he was sure he had a long list of unknown enemies.

Kat followed closely behind Bones as he entered a semi-light hallway, Bones once again turned around with the peculiar feeling of being stalked became more prominently. Only now stood Kat, with the most enraged expression glowering at Bones which threw him off since he had wasn't sure what he had done to piss her off.

"You selfish son of a bitch!" Kat spouted exploding with rage.

"Oh, hullo, luv I was concerned of where you went was going to look for you if you hadn't come back after that…um… previous hot make-out." Bones closed the wide gap between them slightly amused by her anger only turning him on.

"I swear you asshole come any closer that I will drive a stake through your dead heart! You tricked me, bastard! You feigned an excuse about finding some guy named Crispin and get information, but this whole damn thing was for me to find you! I really didn't peg you for the playing mind games kind, but as I should have assumed all men thrive on screwing with woman's emotions constantly playing mind games!"

"Well, you finally revealed your emotions tonight that have been hiding and you've been trying to deny the evitable chemistry between us. At first, I though you were confused, but you're just in damn denial, women! Why can't you just accept your feeling instead of constantly running away from it as if it was the plague? Okay, I understand that you may not trust vampires since your mom was date-rapped by one and you were the result, but I know that after the weeks of this partnership you don't believe all vampires are evil for instance like me."

"You're damn right about one thing, Bones. I became a bounty hunter killing vampires because they my mother may not mention it but I know she wished she didn't have to endure all these years of being a single mom raising a half-vampire daughter. I know she had to face many obstacles raising me, but she still loves me despite everything. My mother has raised me to hate every immortal being especially vampires from her previous experiences and to her despite their efforts to blend in with humanity their natural instincts will overcome then in the end," Kat continued ranting heatedly flailing her arms in the air.

"I see so you're basically saying afraid you'll end up like your mother if you get involved with me," Bones asked curiously arching an eyebrow at her.

"Nothing can happen because this is a business deal remember," Kat sharply reminded Bones, "we can't get personally involved would be a disaster…"

"I wouldn't be disastrous, kitten, because we have undeniable chemistry and you just afraid that you'll get used like what Danny did to you," Bones stated bluntly.

"There is no chemistry between us and no I'm not afraid of being used again because I don't plan on jumping into another relationship because I've done fine on my own for six years I don't need a boyfriend to define me," Kat replied.

Bones stepped towards her knowing that she was just in denial because this was all overwhelming and new sensation for her. Kat, who was still clutching onto the stake, found it difficult to reason with her emotion when her heart was telling her she wanted Bones, but her head told her to stay away and not get involved leaving her torn. Bone held a firm grip of her shoulders forcing her to look at him, though she found it unbearable to even look upon him without letting her urge to continue where they had left off but this time she would be unable to stop herself. Calmly breathing, Kat thought, _Bah, why did I get myself in this position? Should have never mixed pleasure with business! If I look at Bones I won't be able to control my haywire emotions of wanting to make-out with him. How did my life get this complicated?_

"I know that deep down inside you're conflicted, and you could distract yourself to not think about them but things find a way of bubbling to the surface. If you come to fact with the truth, it's much easier to handle and I didn't think of you as the avoiding-my-issues kind. You face challenges head on, even if it's dangerous and risky," Bones spoke softly.

"I…we…it…no…can't…happen," Kat stuttered slowly lifting her gaze to Bone, but it only made her impossible to clearly process her thoughts. Bones cradled her head in his big hands, so she was looking him right in the eyes with his electrifying green eyes only made her reasoning harder to comprehend and made her heartbeat irregularly causing her to become breathless. Her emotions flowed through her unable to be suppressed anymore as tears formed in her eyes making her vision slightly blurry with the tears coming down faster running down her cheek making her mascara run and her eyeliner to get smudged. Bones brought her closer to him as he wrapped his arms around his waist as sobs rippled through her body causing her to tremble in his arms.

"It's alright," Bones murmured tenderly in her hair, stroking it, "this is what happens when you keep repressing your emotions." Kat felt her legs become weak under her as she leaned on Bones for support. "Let's get to back to the cave. A good night's rest could help after tonight's hectic events and sometime to think." Kat couldn't lift her head just buried her head leaning on Bone's shoulder's as he slide one arm around her small waist leading her out of Bite carefully making their way to his motorcycle.

Once outside, Bones exchanged glances with the burly bouncer, who left his spot to grab the motorcycle, as Kat just stood embraced by Bone's protective arms. The bouncer threw the keys and catching the keys with his free hand Bones nodded at the bouncer, who returned back to his post. Approaching the motorcycle, Bone removed his arm around Kat's waist and grabbed the helmet placing it over her head and buckling the strap firmly to stay on her head, while she just kept her gaze down the whole time. Hopping onto the motorcycle, Bones held out a hand as Kat climbed on wrapping her arms tightly around him. The motorcycle revved out of the warehouse's parking lot onto the abandoned back dirt roads waiving in and out of paths making its way through the dense forest. The entire ride, Kat remained silent pensive, while Bones was concentrating on the roads as he took pleasure in Kat's closeness her body heat radiating off her. Turning into a narrow dirt path, the mouth of the cave was in plain site Bones swerved driving around the side of the cave into a low ceiling hidden passage until he reached the end and cut off the motor took her helmet off then picked Kat off the motorcycle effortlessly as if all the energy had been drained from her making her body limp in his arms. She walked fairly coordinated though mostly leaning on Bone's holding her upright leading her to the bedroom. Halfway, Kat felt her legs buckle under her causing her to stumble, but Bones caught her in time before she fell and carried her in his arms the rest of the way. Kat gazed up at Bones her eyes beaming with awe like Bones was her Clark Kent coming to sweep his Lois Lane off her feet. Her heart swelled with joy as he met her gaze and her heart beat staggered irregularly. He paused in front of the door and placed her down carefully, once she was on the sturdy floor she intricately removed her stilettos using the wall for support preventing her from falling on her face. Her silver stilettos in hand, Kat opened the door chucking the heels on the floor relieved to feel her feet from the stilettos making her feet go numb. Unable to resist her, Bones wrapped his arms around her waist and tenderly kissing her shoulder blade trailing kisses to her slender neck pushing a section of her hair aside. Kat felt a shudder rip through her as she felt her muscles relax and her body melt from his kisses frozen unable to move. _Oh crap! No must resist! If I don't stop him, it will be too late otherwise to take back my future careless actions. _

"Don't fight it, luv," Bones whispered gently in her left ear, "You know you want this just as much me."

Swiveling around, Kat stared deeply into Bones's hypnotic green eyes drawing her in closing the space between them. Before she could stop herself, Kat had thrown her arms around his neck subconsciously and only a centimeter separated their faces as she tried to defy his hypnotic stare which was defeating any last reason of fighting this irresistible temptation standing in front of her. Her body screamed to devour this sexy man in front of her, but her head screamed to run away in the opposite direction. _Nooo! I want this but if I resisted this for weeks why am I surrendering so easily now? _

Bones could tell that Kat had made up her mind, but her logical was still bucking in rebellion with her lost facial expression. Before Kat could change her mind, Bone lightly kissed her lips which had thrown off Kat entirely sending her thoughts flying randomly into different corners of her mind. Kat kissed back harder tightening her grip of Bones as he tightened around her waist lifting her off the ground and she slipped slim legs around Bone's waist for stability. In the process, her dress has inched above her thighs causing Kat to blush, but Bones just kissed her lips passionately as she kissed back longingly lengthening the kiss. Sneaking in a quick breathe, she moved her lips urgently against his as he trailed his finger on the insides of her thigh making her moan from the feeling of his cold fingers running across her skin sending a shiver down her spine. With a grip her waist with one hand, he untied the ribbon at the back of her halter dress as the ribbons fell lightly to her shoulders. Unraveling her leg around Bones, Kat landed on the floor the she found the zipper of the dress slowly pulling the zip down until her dress fell in a pile on the floor beneath revealing her sexy black lace push up bra and matching black lace panties totally exposed. His green eyes light with excitement at the site of her tempting body. Ambling seductively to the bed, Bones gaze followed her ass as she turned around throwing a wild, enticing gaze that made him follow her eagerly like it had cast a spell on him. Lying on the bed looking like an appealing appetizer, Bone grazed over the her alluring body from head to her toes then sprang on top of her molding her body to his tracing all her curves. Giving a sexy smile, she kissed Bones lingering as she felt his tongue parted her lips and slipped in her mouth exploring it as a gasp escaped her lips. Kissing back fiercely, Kat unbuttoned Bone's deliberately slow enjoying every minute of this pleasurable experience. Tossing the shirt on the floor, Kat admired his pale, muscular chest running her hands over the rippling six-pack. Bones took her hands entwining his fingers through her slim, long fingers kissing her inside wrists.

Green eyes met Grey...lips locked and bodies were filled with heat. I laughed from the strange sensation from his lips upon my stomach; he was slowly making his way to my panties and looked up at me with daring eyes. His eyes glowed in the dim light, they reminded me of emeralds. I was so lost in thought I didn't realize that my panties were gone until I felt a sudden cool feeling brush by; but it was shortly replaced with a warm hand caressing it. My back arched as I griped the sheets; trying to suppress a moan from escaping, I couldn't let him know he was winning. I heard a deep chuckle come from him as he slowly inserted a finger, my reaction was the same as before. He was slowly pumping it in and out, I hadn't had sex in six years so it was slightly painful, it was strange how he seemed to know. I groaned in a mixture of pain and pleasure; he seemed to like it. He growled slightly and started moving faster. I bucked my hips in his direction and he said in his charming voice,

"Now, now kitten, be patient. I've had to wait for you too you know..." He removed his finger and replaced it with his mouth. I gasped as I felt his tongue make circles. My grip on the sheets tightened as I felt my end come near. He stopped. I glared at him, my hair partially covering my face, and watched him move up to my face. He kissed my neck and began to suck on it as well, he left little bit marks here and there as I traced his six-pack with the tip of my nails. I heard him groan as he placed his head against my breast; resting it there. At least that's what I thought he was doing. He began kissing the tips of my breast, slowly removing my bra straps and sliding my bra around to the front so it would be easier to un-clip. He did it far too slowly if you asked me.

"...Hurry up...you bitch." I heard him chuckle in response and finally threw my bra across the room and then started attacking my breasts. I grabbed his head and held him there, making him bite harder. I felt a bulge against my thigh and I soon came to realize that it wasn't his knee...

"I see...someone's, happy." I stated between moans and gasps. I felt him press himself harder against me and I practically suffocated him from pressing his face so hard to my breasts. He made his way up my collarbone and started kissing that, then he made his way to my lips. We kissed so viciously that after a while my lips started to feel almost as if they were bruised.

I remorsefully pushed him away so I could get some air into my lungs. He growled at my behavior and I pushed him down so that I was on top of him. I smirked at his surprised expression and whispered in his ear,

"I don't think it's very fair that you get to have all the fun, and that I'm the only one completely naked." I slowly made my way to his pants and started undoing them. I heard him mumble something along the lines of 'Hurry up..' But I ignored his pleads. I wanted to make him pay for what he did earlier, dancing with that woman, she used him like he was a pole, and that did not make me happy. I looked up at him, proud of my work, his eyes were closed and his head was tilted upwards. By now he was only in his boxers. I slid my hand in there and found a large, hard mass. I blushed and saw his hands covering his face, which was also had an unnatural tint of red to it. I quickly started to massage it and eventually found it too hard to do so when his boxers were on, so I quickly slid them off, more so ripped it off. He didn't seem bothered by that.

My hands soon got tired so I used another method; I bent down and used my mouth. I felt him press against me as a loud moan came from his throat. It was a wonderful sound. I felt his hands go behind my head and roughly pushed my head down even farther. I brought out my teeth and ran them along his member to try and stop him from doing such a thing, but it only made him moan louder and grab my head harder.

A few moments later I heard him groan something out, but I couldn't understand it, it was garbled. I only found out what he was saying because I felt a creamy substance roll down the inside and outside of my throat. I licked away what was around my mouth and swallowed the rest. He yanked me closer to his face and licked away the rest, then kissed me as he pulled me on top of him, sending his member deep within my vagina. My head rolled back as he pumped harder, he eventually turned us over so he was on top.

* * *

**This was so difficult to write but i finished it finally. I'll be writing two or three more parts then its the end making this my shortest fanfic. i wanna thank everyone for reading and hope you enjoyed this if i could change or improve some parts just tell me. **


	4. Chapter 4

_**I don't own any of the Night Huntress characters! Enjoy! R&R! **_

* * *

Gently stroking her hair, Bones gazed at Kat, who was sound asleep, as her chest rose and sank with each, breathe taken. A smile crept along his smooth, pale face, Bones watched staying still making no sudden movements to around Kat from her serene slumber. Feeling a newfound sense of revitalized energy, Kat eyes fluttered opened to find Bones smiling affectionately back at her. Kat smiled lightly back in response as she felt her heart flip in her chest with Bone's green eyes staring at her intently making her feel speechless as the wind escaped from her lungs making her breathes heavier.

"Good morning, luv," Bone spoke huskily.

In response yawning, Kat stretched out her body with her joints muscles feeling a bit sore and stiff from yesterday evening's rampant, unbridled night of passion. It had been six years since she had last has sex and oddly she wasn't too rusty at it still despite the long time. Running his finger through her soft, tousled, semi-curled hair, Bone just watched silent watching Kat as if she was the main attraction of the show. Rolling out Bones's arms, Kat landing face front on the pillow next to him with a her hair falling gracefully on her naked back and murmured inaudibly groggily into the pillow.

Listening to her deep breathing, Bones ran his cold finger tips along her bare back giving feather kisses and lightly brushing his fangs against her skin upon her lower back following to her upper back leading to her bare shoulder blade. Moaning softly, Kat felt a shudder rip through her body as she felt it relaxed. Turning over on her back, Kat glanced at Bones seductively with hint of morning after look. Fiercely kissing Kat, Bones wrapped his arms around her petite waist drawing her closer to him with her breasts crushing against his smooth, pale chest. Kat moving her mouth urgently against Bone's, Bones eagerly groped her straddling her on top of him as a mob of hair fell in front of her hiding their faces among her mass of red curls. Searching for Kat's face, Bones pushed large sections of hair until he found her glowing pale face gleaming with a wide smile. Kat viciously attacked his lip gasping as Bones was caressing gently massaging her thigh. Trailing tender kisses along to the nape of her neck to her shoulder bone then lower to her collarbone wafting the remnants of her sweet, luxurious perfume prominently sprayed along her neck and collarbone. Moaning, Kat gripped the sheets as Bone lowered his head to kiss her toned, pale stomach licking her cool skin. Lifting his head, Bones locked her gaze with her grey eyes meeting his electrifying green eyes reminding her of emeralds. Caressing her delicate, oval face in his large hands, Bone lined her jaw line with gentle kisses then kissing her lips fervently that it left Kat breathless gasping for air in between kisses. Breaking off the kiss, Kat felt something poke her hip then looked at Bones, slightly blushing, as Kat smiled alluringly. Feeling aroused, Kat wrapped her arms securely around Bone's neck kissing seductively as he filled her making her moan from the pleasurable peak she was experiencing. Bones traced all her curves sliding his hands up her back sending a chill down her spine then buried his face in her hair tenderly kissing her neck and sucking her skin nibbling gently with his fangs leaving love bites.

Caressing her breast in his hands, Bone lowered his head kissing her nipples that had hardened at his soft touch, and then started sucking her left breast then right breast massaging them at the same time as Kat gripped the sheets her back arched from the delightful sensation on the brink of an orgasm.

"Damn it, Bones!" Kat exclaimed in a shrill tone.

Bones resumed back to tenderly kissing her breast burying his face in her cleavage making it harder for her to breathe. Gasping for air, Kat's chest rose and fell frequently. Bones moved lower to kissing her inner thigh slowly sometimes licking her cool skin causing her to shudder. Unable to hold back, her orgasm broke and came in a flood as she gasped aroused. Digging her nails into his back, Bones felt filled her deeper and pumping harder making her head roll back in response moaning.

"Faster….Harder," Kat gasped.

Lying on their back, Kat heaving from loss of oxygen from the recent sexual conquest with her hair array, Bones lay close watching her with a sexy smile. Crawling on top of her, Bone molded his body to hers pushing her messy hair aside kissed her neck passionately nibbling on her skin gently his fangs occasionally coming in contact of her delicate skin making her gasp from the from the exhilarating sensation of his fangs against her smooth, pale skin. Kissing her plump lips passionately, Bones moved his lips urgently against hers as did she. Parting her lips with his tongue, Bones slipped his tongue in her mouth exploring the concaves of it. Longing to stay bed forever with Bones, Kat sighed breaking the passionate kiss and said bluntly, "I'd love to stay in bed all day with you, but I have places to go need to drop by my grandparents house to see my mom and them, then head over to my apartment and complete some studying for test upcoming this week because remember I'm also a college student balancing my chaotic life of a vampire bounty hunter and student."

"Ah fine, luv, but don't forget our legit mission tonight," Bones reminded Kat. Crawling out of the sheets, Kat scrambled around naked to fine her bra, panties and dress. Watching from the bed, Bones wore a smug smile as he stared at her delicious body but she was unaware or even cared Bone's fixed gaze on her nude body. Finally finding her black lace panties in a random corner of the cave, Kat pulled her panties on now searching for her bra dropping to her knees crawling on the floor. Unsuccessful to find her bra in the mess of the cave, Kat slipped into her dress, but found was struggling to tie the ribbon of her halter dress she strode to the bed plopping next to Bones. Without having to ask Bones for assistance, Bone shifted positions straightening up resting his back against the pillow and tied the silky ribbon securely around her neck. Wrapping his arms around her waist, Bones whispered tenderly in her ear, "Have a magnificent day, kitten, and can't wait till our wild adventure tonight. Meet at the mouth of the cave dressed ready by 7:45 pm."

Swiveling around, Kat locked eyes with Bones and kissed his lips sweetly, then walked out of the room with her stilettos in hand. Shutting the door securely, Kat leaned her back against the wall for support, while she put her stilettos on careful not to fall trying to balance in them initially. Slightly stumbling, Kat's heels clacked noisily against the cave floor as she walked fast to get back to her truck after maneuvering the small dirt roads in the forest. After many winding hallways, Kat arrived to the opening of the cave, but cursed under her breath when the bright sun rays blinded her momentarily causing her to tumble to the wet, dewy grass. Kat got up from the wet earth and started for the woods watching her steps along the tricky small pathway along the soft ground beneath her. Concentrating, Kat made her way carefully over the broken tree branches, various sized stones, and slithering creatures on the ground. Exiting the forest clearing, Kat relaxed once on solid cement pathway back to where she parked her truck. The ancient, red pick up sat parked alone on the short street blending in with the brightly painted exterior of the surrounding residences. Opening the driver's door, Kat entered the car slumping against the brown vinyl seat her body relaxing for a moment before she started the car and drove out of the neighborhood to her grandparents' house. While driving, Kat contemplated of the astonishing night of passion with Bones and how satisfying it was. _Great, now there's no turning back once I slept with Bones I basically just became more involved than I was becoming emotionally and physically attached now. Damn you, Bones! What the hell is wrong with me? Now I must fabricate a worthy excuse of a story to feed to my grandparents and my mom of my whereabouts, lovely. _

Pondering, Kat drove a bit faster than the suggested speed of 35 mph going 42 mph in this neighborhood, but no police ever monitored to see it was being followed, so Kat when back to forming an excuse of her long absence. Pulling up in front her a small house with a white picket fence, a navy front door, off-white exterior appearance, and beige shingles, Kat parked sluggishly along the sidewalk sputtering as Kat cut the engine grabbing her coat exited the vehicle locking it and put the trench coat over her short dress making her way. Swinging the fence open, Kat made her way up the small steep steps to the front porch. Kat paused momentarily to see if she could sneak in without anyone noticing her, but looking at the driveway she saw her grandparent's blue Nissan and mom's Honda car parked the small driveway besides the house. _Shit!_ Once on the front porch, Kat slowly walked on the crème painted wooden porch, so not to make too much noise with her stilettos. Crouching down, Kat slightly lifted the welcome mat searching for the spare key kept underneath. A random guy with light blue eyes and brown, who was minding his own business, turned his gaze to see Kat crouching in her skimpy dress unaware she was flashing people her black lacey panties, and whistling toward her Kat twisted around immediately blushing realizing that the stranger walking by saw her panties. Kat found the key and rose placing the key into the lock turning it open cautiously not provoke unwanted confrontation to sneak up in her room avoiding her grandparents and mom completely.

Her grandparents sitting in the family room watching Charmed reruns on TNT on low volume, while her mom sat in the arm chair facing the side window cozily with a warm blanket covering her as she read her book minding her own. Her grandpa, who wasn't paying sensed someone at the door, rotated assuming it was his granddaughter coming in. Catching a glimpse of her red tousled curls and her black trench coat, her grandpa got out of his chair to greet his daughter then interrogate her of where she has been without telling them making them fear that she had been harmed or worse killed. Her grandma was watching Charmed but turned her attention following her husband's gaze to their granddaughter attempting to sneak her way upstairs clandestinely evade them.

Her grandma got up from the couch, demanding impatiently, "Where in the world have you been, young lady? Did you not think to call us to tell you would be awhile? You had us scare out of our minds that you'd been harmed or worse killed! What you have to say?!"

Nervous, Kat fumbled for an excuse, "I…umm…was at my apartment, then I got tipped off of a vampire I'd been tracking for a few months now, so I jetted out the door completely forgetting to call you folks totally set on finding this son of a bitch vampire before he had a chance to escape again."

"Watch your tongue, Katherine!" her grandpa reprimanded her.

Her mother in her own world heard some bickering assuming that her dad was arguing for her mom to change the channel because Charmed bothered him. To her surprise, she found her daughter standing in the foyer with the guiltiest expression on her face as if she's covering something, though her parents may not be able to read her expression. Her mom placed the bookmark in the place she left off and put the book gently on the glass table beside the couch walking toward her daughter. Darting her grey eyes from her grandpa and grandma, Kat felt her heartbeat quicken as her mother approached her. _Oh crap! My mother will see through my blatant lie! God, how do get myself in these complicated situations? _

Embracing her daughter, her mother stared into her grey eyes with her piercing, warm hazel eyes saying, "Let's get you something to drink, honey, you look thirsty. Mom! Dad! Before we start cross-questioning her, which we'll get to let her settle in you scared her senseless!" Guiding her daughter to the tiny kitchen adorned with generation family pictures with soothing blue walls all around. Kat took a seat at the table, while her mother fetched her some milk and cookies to snack on. Anxious, Kat tried to show a neutral facial expression, not to reveal her transgressions at all that would tip off her grandparents scrutinizing her expression trying to read it intently with their arms crossed across their chest. A round, medium sized plate with five double stuffed Oreos and a tall glass of milk next to it. Kat immediately stuffed her face with the cookies keeping her mouth occupied before she divulged of her carnal relations with not just any human, but a vampire. After digesting the Oreos, Kat chugged the tall glass of milk thudding the glass on the tile kitchen table. She wiped off her milk mustache with the sleeve of her black trench coat and sat in awkward silence waiting for either her mother or her grandparents to break the silence. Her mother threw annoyed looks towards her grandparents who returned it with cold, blank stare boring her. She knew they were arguing, but they didn't have to say a word to sense the rising tension combusting in the room.

Finally breaking the silence, Kat coughed and timidly said, "thanks for the cookies I'm tired." Fake yawning, Kat continued, "I need some sleep I'm exhausted…" attempting to get out of the kitchen as fast as she could but her grandma got a hold of her wrist holding her back scolding her saying, "don't you dare think you're avoiding anything! Get your butt to the family room! You're not going anywhere now or out of this house until you give an account of your whereabouts!" Sulking to the family room, Kat sank down on the couch, but her mom forced her to get up removing her trench coat, though she resisted complaining, "I'm cold I'd like to keep my coat!" Ignoring her daughter, her mother tugged her trench coat even as Kat fought resisting. The long, black trench coat fell to the couch revealing a series of bruises along her shoulder, neck, and thigh, her mother gasped with her mind running a hundred mile an hour of the possibilities of how she could have gotten these bruises. Kat didn't look her mother straight in the face, instead staring at the portrait on the fireplace mantle next to her as she felt her mother examining her body. Gasping at her granddaughter's skimpy outfit, her grandma walked briskly over to the couch facing the window for the blanket to cover exposed skin. She never approved of Kat's outfits with her old-fashioned ideals of how a young lady should represent herself looking respectable, not like a prostitute. A blank fell upon her bare shoulders, Kat grasped onto the warm blanket covering her body making it difficult for her mom to examine her. Her grandfather watched this from the foyer waiting for his wife to explode with bold statements clashing against her daughter, who would defend their granddaughter of her risqué methods of dressing.

"I though I taught you that your body is the temple of God and you should consider it sacred not be half-naked revealing your flesh to the world!" her grandma berated her.

"Mom! There are more important things to discuss than my daughter's outfit that can wait!" her mom exclaimed glowering at her grandma. Reluctantly stopping her tirade, her grandma moved so her mother was staring at her with a disapproving look that made Kat feel intimidated making it impossible to process one clear thought. Her hands firmly on her hips, her mother stated infuriated, "You can feed a load of bull excuses, but you're lying through you teeth. You can't fool me! You're going to sit and start by telling us where you _really_ went and how you got those bruises or I swear I will keep you under house arrest for a long time that it will be a while before you set one foot out this house!"

Inhaling deeply, Kat started, "I'm not lying I got tipped off of the whereabouts of a vampire I'd been hunting down for months. The clue leads me to a club unofficially called Bite overwhelmed with vampires and ghouls only a few humans. The place was packed I barely got into the club got lots of persuading the moronic bouncer! Once I entered Bite I asked around for this vampire named Laurent, so I located this bastard—"

"Watch your language!" her grandmother rebuking her again.

"Fine, once I located Laurent at the bar I sat in the seat available next to him, then I started talking to him just starting to get information of him by flirting with him which was working he fell for the whole innocent act. I could…er…get rid of him with a crowd of witnesses even if they are mostly immortal beings so I lead him out toward the back pretended that I wanted a private moment with him. He must have caught on because his temper flailed dramatically as he tried to…um…well kill me. I fended him off though just when I think I beat him down for good he came up behind me going for my neck, which is what vampires usually go for, but before I got out my stakes to bury in his dead heart he had his fangs in my neck—"

Her mother flinched with the details of how her daughter killed vampires, not wanting to know too much while her grandparents stared at Kat in awe of her mischievous acts totally ignoring her story, but instead shocked at their granddaughter for she feigned her innocence when se had none to start with.

Pausing for breathe, Kat explained, "He hadn't gotten a chance to completely bit me but he left some nasty bruises as I wrestled him off but he went for my shoulder next trying to puncture me to drain any blood out of me, though he never got the chance before I maneuvered skillfully stuck both my stakes in his chest directly in his heart. That's my story and it's the complete truth, I swear!"

Stroking her chin, her mom believed her story, but she wondered how she could have gotten the bruises on her thigh unless she was having sexual relations with a vampire, which would be her mother's worst nightmare. Her grandmother had a confused expression unable to comprehend still swallowing her explanation left her speechless, while her grandpa smirked smugly admiring his granddaughter's feistiness which came from her mother. He knew his granddaughter was a brave, well-protected woman, and he felt proud that he could call her his granddaughter. Leaving the couch, Kat, who was still wrapping the blanket tightly around her body, left and headed up the stairs to change into comfortable pajamas and crawl under the covers to get a good nights rest. Her grandpa went to his wife's side leading her to the couch for her to sit and take it all in, while her mother left the room to talk with her daughter privately. Something about her story didn't register true, but she might have said that because she didn't want to spare her elderly grandparents with gruesome details, but she was going to get the full truth not half-fabricated truth.

Slipping into pink silk Victoria's Secret pajamas, Kat opened the covers and crawled under feeling at ease letting her eyes flutter close as she felt sleep overcome them even though it was morning still. Her mother walked the narrow hallway to her room, without knocking she entered to find her daughter burying herself under the covers, but she knew that she was feigning sleep so she could buy time for her mom to let go and just forget.

"Catherine Rosamund Crawford!" her mom bellowed causing Kat shot up to find her mom furious standing in front of her looking pissed off. _Shit, why is it that my own mother just can't accept that story and leave me alone? I can't tell her that I had rampant sex with Bones, a vampire bounty hunter who is also my business partner, last night. _

"I told you the truth mom I edited out some unnecessary detail grams and gramps don't need to know, but I swear to God it's the hones truth!"

"Bullshit! Sure that may tell of the bruises on your neck and shoulder, but not for the ones on you inner thigh. Those can only be from if you having carnal relations with a vampire because they never go for the legs when trying to wound their prey. Are you sleeping with a vampire, Catherine?" her mom bluntly asked.

Putting a poker face on, Kat responded, "Okay, the bit I left off was when I dragged him into that alley I lured him there to make him believer I wanted to make-out with him, but lets say it was more than making out getting a little bit carried away when I stopped him he caught on to my plan then started to attack me viciously."

"Are you sure that you aren't feeding me crap just so I get off your case?"

"No, I didn't want to say that to them downstairs I feel ashamed. I didn't want grams to be disappointed in me with my reprehensible actions." Tears formed in her eyes, streaming down her cheek. Brushing her tears from her cheeks, her mother said gently, "I'm sorry I went and assumed the worse just don't want you to end up like I did wouldn't wish that to happen to anyone especially my own precious daughter." Ambling to the bed, her mother sat down embraced her daughter then kissed the top of her head and walked out of the room letting her rest know that she had a hectic night yesterday.

Kat lay staring at the ceiling thinking _Pweh that close she won't be asking me if I'm sleeping with a vampire so I'm off the hook for now. I have to play this carefully. Damn you hickeys! I could have easily gotten away, but you just had to make this much worse making it difficult to just walk away with no questions. They better disappear soon or I'm gonna beat the shit out of Bones for putting me in this very intricate situation. I'm so screwed! _Pondering, Kat's thoughts dwindled as her mind overtook her with sleep with her body weary from the activities in the last 48 hours.

Few hours later, Kat slowly opened her eyes groggily feeling slightly renewed with some sleep and stretched, then stumbling out of bed she headed to the bathroom for a refreshing shower. Grabbing a purple tank top, a pair of dark washed jeans, panties, and a bra, walking into the bathroom dragging her feet and turned on the shower water testing the water against her skin until it was lukewarm enough for her, then stripped off her pajamas and headed into the shower. The tepid water ran down her body relaxing her stiff joints and muscles as Kat washed her hair that had become stiff from the stiffing mouse that held her curls in tack, but got crushed and out of shape after last night.

Fifteen minutes later, she emerged dressed with her long, red, wavy hair loosely kept down and she headed down to get back to her apartment to get ready for her mission tonight and get ready for it. Utterly shocked, Kat walked down the stairwell, but hesitated at the base of the stairs when she saw Bones sitting in the family room talking to her mom. Anger bubbling, Kat took deep breaths wondering how to handle this without getting furious, since she didn't know anything Bones had said but he should not be here at all. Hearing footsteps on the stairwell, her mom twisted around to see her daughter, who had just recently taken a shower, standing looking dumbfounded. Bones lifted his gaze upon Kat as his eyes light up at the beautiful site of her with a sheepish smile plastered on his face. Kat contorting her face to a casual expression, so not to let her mother in of her rage or anything that would make the situation any worse.

"Kat, I've been talking to you lovely friend, who's just delightful," her mother gushed.

"I waited at the library," Bones stated winking at her talking in code, so not to divulge any unwanted details to her mother, "for you, so I waited fifteen more minutes just in case you were running late, but when you didn't show up I went by your apartment and they told me to you'd probably be here, so I'm here."

"You couldn't have called me? I was just about to go to the library now, so we could finish that lab report, but you I guess we can go now I'm ready," Kat said calmly attempting not to go over there and strangle Bones which would make her look suspicious and she didn't want to say anything anyways.

"I did left a few messages, but you never called back I got worried, luv," Bones replied sincerely.

Her calmness slowly already rapidly thinning, but now dissolved into a pile of ash as soon as Bones called her nickname as her mother could sense some sexual tension between them slightly thrown off. Attentively listening, her mother tried to figure out why she felt this odd tension between them.

Inhaling deeply trying not to lose her cool, Kat retorted being careful not to drop any hints of her real whereabouts last night, "I was tired from my exhausting activity last night, but I just recently got up from my pleasant cat nap. Let's go…"

Interjecting, her mother spoke, "Honey, don't you want a light snack before you leave? I'm sure your friend would like a snack, also. Wouldn't you, Chris?"

"Thanks for the offer, mom, but we really need to finish this report so I can have more to chill."

"Thanks, Mrs. Crawford, but Kat is right we have lots to accomplish is such a short time. It was nice meeting you, madam."

Impatiently waiting by the front door with her arms crossed tightly across her chest tapping her foot against the tile floors, Kat became anxious just to leave before her mom asked any questions which was to be expected if they hung around here any longer. Wearily eying her daughter's strange anxiety to leave suddenly, her mother said good-bye to them as Kat was tugging Bones out the door as she were running away from the plague or she was afraid that she'd embarrass her in front of her of her friend or there was something she wasn't telling her making her slightly suspicious.

Once outside, Kat breathed a sigh of relief from the ugly confrontation of the strange sexual tension that her mother had picked up, but for now she wasn't able to further investigate. Getting in her truck, Kat slammed the driver door as Bones slid into the passenger seat wearing a smug smile. Not having to worry about anything, Kat exclaimed in a shrill voice, "What the hell were you possibly thinking coming over here? Are you blatantly trying to get me in trouble?"

"Well I got worry, luv, when you weren't at the mouth of the cave at the time I said we'd met before heading off on our little adventure. I headed over to your apartment and you weren't there, so I assumed you were here. You're mom is now officially suspicious with your anxiety that was so obvious couldn't you have at least looked at ease, then you would have made it look like you were hiding something, kitten," Bones suggested affectionately.

"Well how can I possibly be calm when surprise surprise I come only to find you in my own living room! I did my best to remain calm, but you didn't give me much time to think I was totally improvising. My mom bought the whole writing the lab report excuse, but once she finds out about…this…um…relationship she's going to freak out! I'll never be let out of that house! My mother's worse nightmare is that her OWN daughter gets involved with a vampire!"

"Well we won't let you mum find out then will we, luv," Bones said assuring Kat leaning in closer and kissed her lips tenderly as she kissed back lightly, then she pulled away as he saw Kat grey pupil's become instantly wide. Confused, Bones followed her entranced gaze that lead to her mother standing on the front porch her arms tightly crossed across her chest with her mouth wide open in shock and disbelief with an enraged facial expression with her eyes narrowing at her daughter. Terrified, Kat had become temporary paralyzed as her mother's beady eyes stared at Bones and her making her feel intimidated. _Holy fucking crap! I'm official dead meat! She looks so pissed, but I'm not going back…I just can't I won't know what to say! I'm gonna be under fucking house arrest for the rest of my life never to see the day of light again. Why do I always end up precarious quagmire? I hate life! Alright, Kat concentrate on the mission at hand! _Snapping out of her entranced gaze, Kat revved the truck speeding away from the house never looking back with panic in her eyes as she concentrated on the road. Attempting to talk to her, Bones tried every method to get her to say something to break the deafening, awkward silence between them. The entire trip to the forest entrance was in utter silence, but Bones didn't give up on trying getting her to talk for he had his persuasive methods, now that they weren't around her mom or her grandparents making it easier to make a move without their watchful eyes carefully supervising their every move making them damn creepers!

_

* * *

**This is a busy time with school drawing to an end with the last qrter, but i will do my best to find time to write in my freetime. So i'm gonna write TWO more chapters to finish this story off i had fun writing this helped me get out of my comfort zone! Thanks for you all for reading it!**  
_


	5. Chapter 5

**_I don't own any character of the Night Huntress Series though i wish i did. I would so love to own Bones! R&R thanks!

* * *

_**

Dazed, her mother walked back into the house closing the door behind wearing a perplexed expression of her recently witnessing her daughter kissing her "lab partner" friend, Chris, who she sensed wasn't quite human qualities with his extreme pallor features and his knowledge of events centuries ago in such precise detail as if he lived during those times. Due to her scrutinizing observations, her mother noted that Chris barely took a single breath while he was chatting amiably with her. Striding over to the family room, she retreated to the couch facing the window to contemplate. _I might be paranoid, maybe my daughter isn't dating a...er… vampire. I should give her the benefit of the doubt, its not like Kat to do something dangerous like having sexual liaisons with immortal being especially vampires. But… what if my assumption is right? Nah, she's not dense because she knows the risks of getting involved with vampires with my years of lecturing her about their perilous lifestyles that bring nothing but chaos and trouble in this world. My daughter wouldn't do something like be sleeping with a vampire, she would never do anything that she knows I despise. Maybe I'm reading too much into this making it more than it is, but I'm going to give explain she would never lie to her own mother. Hmm…maybe I'll make a home-cooked meal to bond with my daughter haven't spend much time alone with her or I could invite both her and her "lab partner" friend. Damn it, Kat! Didn't I teach you not to get emotionally involved because men nowadays are selfish assholes and you will end up with a broken heart being alone and bitter for the rest of your life? _Oblivious to the fact her parents staring at her intently noting her oddly quiet presence sitting in the semi-light corner gazing blankly out the window buried in her deep thoughts, which meant she had something on her mind bothering her.

Kat walked ahead of Bones too irritated at him because he deliberately flirting with that Francesca slut. She was blatantly flirting back as if she wasn't in the damn room with her constantly exposing her enormous, perky cleavage that was in full view with her skimpy dress with a super-low neckline and shortened hem as she hiked it up seductively revealing her upper thigh not afraid to flash her crotch in the process watching Bones rake over her voluptuous body basically no caring if it came off as a ho. Bones grinned eagerly feeling the jealousy radiating off of her for she could run away from her feelings, but she can't hide there's always ways it escape at the most inconvenient times mostly when he was with other stunning women which brought rapidly intensified her jealousy making her flaming red hair even more crimson as her cheeks burned bright red with a glowering look directed toward the women to back off her man. She still refused to accept that fact that it bothered her to see him with women hanging and drooling all over him coming off as a desperate tramp.

Too furious to speak, Kat dwelling in her jealousy being a coward to recognize that she was the only women for Bones, who was stubborn at times but overall, filled the emptiness in his cold heart bringing life to his drab continuous undead life. _You…I…gah…what is wrong with you sick, bastard! You are trying to play dirty mind games with me, but I'm not succumbing to them anything going to break me down! I've spent most of my life without a man by my side I'm not going give into them! Fine! You want bloody, twisted mind games I'll give you a taste of your own damn medicine! Let's see how you react with I find my own delicious, hunky date of a man, then you will see how I feel like when women hang all over you and your ripped body! _A devious smile crept along her face as Kat felt a newfound way to direct her jealous energy surge through her body making it into something productive and very entertaining with its own benefits. Bones felt her mood suddenly change into a mood he couldn't identify, but he knew it wasn't jealousy. Oddly curious, Bones wondered what she could possibly thinking knowing that it wasn't a fair mind-game she was contemplating profoundly. Diverting her route to her truck, Kat took the back route to her truck leaving Bones bewildered momentarily before following her inquiring of where she was heading. Pulling her cell phone out of her jean pocket, Kat was going through her address book contact for Timmy and dialing his cell phone pulling it to her ear listening to the dial tone waiting anxiously because for her trick to work it involved planning a romantic date at a small, cozy Italian restaurant. Sighing silently, Kat thought considering Tommy's crush on her, so going on a phony date wouldn't help would only give false signals when she had the hots for Bones and she wouldn't want to ruin their close friendship they had formed over the time she'd moved into the apartment building. Kat quickened her pace to her truck as a conniving hinting she had a trick up her sleeve that involved going back to Bite tonight alone since Bones would be tracking stealthily behind her interested of her whereabouts like he was her stalker. The truck came into her view once she passed the forest clearing, but she didn't bother to look behind her assuming Bones gave up trudging behind her after she made some intricate, confusing paths through the dense, green forest.

Annoyed beyond his wits, Bones went through carefully attempting to re-locate Kat, who seemed to get him purposely lost, which made him suspicious, since she wouldn't have cared if she was being trailed unless she was scheming some nasty trick or plan that would be risky. Pondering deeply, Bones paused dead in his steps after weaving through the forest searching rabidly for Kat gave up and retreated back to his safe haven, the cave. Smugly smiling, Kat drove hastily towards her apartment to quickly change into a seductive outfit that consisted of a low V-neck silk white camisole paired, a charcoal miniskirt, and black Gucci five-inch stilettos for a casual night-out-on-the-town look. Her straight flaming red hair clung loosely down her back and her face was coated with a light layer of beige adding color to her pale face along with her eyes heavily lined with eye liner and her eyelashes voluminous making her grey pupil larger than usual and her ruby red lips stood out against pallor facial features. Kat checked out her overall appearance in the long bathroom mirror giving an approving nod, then pick up a black leather clutch bag with ruby red lipstick, liquid eyeliner, and her slim cell phone. _Okay I'm going to go to Bite, then find an attractive vampire at the bar to flirt excessively with flaunting my tantalizing, sensual body! You will see how if feels to witness someone you have strong feelings for dancing or flirting with a stranger! You damn well deserve to feel jealous after all those times I've fought the urge to stake those sluts you've been dancing seductively on the dance floor with! I'm gonna love every damn minute of it seeing you suffer! I can get any man once I set my mind to it for my half-vampire gives me an advantage. After this you won't dare underestimate my abilities to lure anyone I damn feel like! _

Heading into her rustic, red truck parked outside besides the narrow cement sidewalk slowly cautious not to get her stilettos in the cement sidewalk gaps, which wouldn't be lovely. Opening the passenger side door, Kat slide into the vinyl seats placing her black leather clutch bag besides her as she put the keys igniting the engine and drove away from her apartment towards the forest clearing nearby Bone's cave deeply hidden within the dense forest. Smirking, Kat mused of Bone's reaction when she'd walk into his cave as he tried to process why she was dressed up whether for a night out on the town or vampire hunting mission.

Bones lay in bed sheets covering him from the waist down leaving his chest exposed and naked sprawled on his back resting peacefully for even vampires get exhausted from recent extraneous missions and it's been awhile since he had feed slowly eating away at his physically powerful strength. _Ta-thud…ta-thud…ta-thud. _Shifting positions suddenly, Bones propped himself on an elbow listening carefully thrown off with the sound of a beating heart within close perimeter to his cave. _Bloody hell! Who could that be nearby the cave? No one knows about the locations except for my business associates, who don't make any damn house visits, and…KAT! What could she fucking need at this time of night? Oh, this is going to be rich! _

Kat strode along the surprisingly firm ground allowing her to relax a bit without fearing her new black Gucci stilettos would be mud stained if it sunk into the soft earth thus ultimately ruined being a waste of $590. Her confidence elevated as Kat felt her heart beat become sporadic and irregularly beating as she approached the mouth of the cave walking into the semi-darkened passages. Gripping her clutch purse tightly, Kat contemplated of what she'd say once she found Bones where the hell he was in the cave. If she didn't speak with confidence and without revealing any ulterior motives, which would be slightly impaired with Bone's intoxicating presence blurring her clear thoughts, but she was hopeless if he flashed those oh so hypnotic green eyes at her. _Oh shit! Alright get your act together, Kat! You can't turn to mush must overcome Bone's hypnotic stare or my plan will be thwarted. _

Getting out of bed, Bones changed into a navy blue polo paired with a beige blazer and black pants awaiting Kat arrival. Listening intently to Kat's erratic heart beat, Bones was locating where she was as her heart beat became closer and ever presence. Grabbing his wallet, Bone stuff it into his pocket and slammed the bedroom door loudly behind him as he wafted the air and Kat's light perfume lingered in the air even though she was several feet away allowing him to prepared to surprise her when she'd barge into the bedroom looking for him, but BAM he'd be leaning against the wall behind the door that was concealed in darkness making it impossible for Kat to detect him. Kat briskly walking her stilettos clacking against the cave floor, while Bones waiting leaning against the wall with a grin waiting for Kat. Prepared and ready to confront Bones, Kat took deep breaths trying to keep her breathing steady and even which would help not to get flabbergasted once she glanced at Bones. Locating his bedroom door, she walked briskly then ran to the door effortlessly flinging it wide open expecting Bones to be lying in bed awaiting to see Bone's shocked expression, but all she saw was an empty room with the bed neatly made. Disappointed, Kat checked the room once more before shutting the door behind her ready to leave the cave, but she sense a pair of eyes following her. Brushing her paranoia aside, Kat turned her heels starting to head out of the cave, when suddenly a pair of burly arms wrap around her waist without checking to see who it was Kat making her drop her clutch bag and reached for the stake hidden in an inside pocket of her mini-skirt. Twisting out of the firm grip, Kat elbowed the stranger in the gut hard as he staggered backwards into the wall. With her silver stake handy in her right hand, she revolved around to see the identity of the stranger, but the stranger knocked the stake out of her right hand knocking the air out of her as she fell to the ground. Catching her breathe briefly, Kat wobbled to her feet as anger boiling in her blood as she lurched towards the attacker, who stood sideways. Kat side straddled the stranger knocking him off balance, then while he was tottering struggling to find balance Kat took the chance to jump off and kick him directly in the chest sending him down to the ground. Kat found her stake in the brief seconds, while the attacker was still sprawled on the floor. The stranger, who was Bones, found this very amusing of her improved combat skills he'd taught her from when they first met. Jumping back to his feet, Bones playfully retaliated, but Kat surprisingly quick on her stilettos rammed his face against the wall straddled on his back with her slim leg wrapped around his waist placing the silver stake shockingly close over his pulse less heart. Carefully maneuvering from his back landing on the ground, Kat twisted the attacker around to finally see his identity with the silver stake still in close perimeters of his heart threatening to stab and twist the stake. Showing no fear, Kat became bewildered when the attacker revealed himself it being Bones. "Bones, you son of a bitch! Are you deliberately trying to get yourself killed? You gave a fucking panic attack, bastard. Don't you ever dare try to surprise me from behind or I swear next time won't be so lucky when I stake you for real! I'm not kidding! What the hell are you laughing about?"

Bones chuckling lightly returned his gaze to Kat and replied, "You learned quite well from my rigorous, strenuous training, luv. Just testing to see your reaction to an ambush just in case it ever happened. You're honesty sexy when bitchy and livid, kitten."

"You're sick and twisted, asshole! How dare you underestimate my combative methods and skills? You may be immortal, but I can damn well defend myself way before I ever met you. Also, you don't need to test me! "

"I maybe, but that doesn't make you any less attracted to me, kitten," said Bones in his husky, deep British accent. Fighting the urge to start making out with him, Kat stood with her hands on her hips glowering at Bones. Approaching Kat, who was still pissed off, Bones snaked his muscular arms around her pulling her closer towards him with only inches away from their faces and murmured in her ear, "So what do I owe for you lovely visit?"

"Ugh, you owe me nothing! I was just coming over hear to say that if we don't have any missions planned tonight, I'm heading out with a group of my friends club hopping. Now I said that I'm going immediately before I change my mind and drive my stake through your damn heart!"

Beginning to walk away irate, Bones answered, "Blimey, well that's an utter shame I was sure you were here for a hell of shag. I would have gladly complied with that, luv. You wouldn't kill me either since you care about me too much to do such a horrid thing like stake me, kitten. Have fun club hopping if you get bored with those drab human men you know where to find me." With a smug smile on his face, Bones leaned in giving a quick kiss on her lips slapping her ass playfully as Kat picked her clutch purse lying on the ground and twisted around storming away enraged with her stilettos noisily clacking against the cave floor. Smirking, Bones decided instead of waiting of Kat to return to the cave that was going to stalk her from a distance because she didn't have lots of friends beside her new college friend and her mom. Bones had caught her bluff and he planned to see where she was honestly going because she wasn't going club hopping. _What a load of bull, luv. You couldn't lie if ya had to save your life unfortunately we'll improve that skill. In this business, you must know how to lie or you'll get killed in the process and I'd had to see that happen. Also, you seem to be playing a devious mind-game but I'm going to win though I'll go along with it to give you the satisfaction, so it doesn't totally burn out your ego. When you're determined to do something, kitten, you always find yourself in trouble, so I'm not going to you get into any dangerous situations. _

Walking past the dense forest clearing, Kat entered her care jamming the keys into the car as the care bucked to life it speed away. _Oh now you're definitely gonna pay, Bones! I was going to play this nicely, but screw playing nicely I'll play down right dirty! Not only am I going to excessively flirt with a random hot vamp, but also flaunt my irresistible body by dance so seductively with him making damn sure you're in full view of it! This will be very entertaining. You've probably never been jealous in you life, well I'm about to change that you'll be insanely out of you mind jealous! Ha, I will enjoy every minute of this! _ Kat parked the truck near another small forest, and then dropped her keys into her clutch bag walking to Bite taking intricate back pathways.

Bones speeding rapidly on the road slowed down when he saw Kat's red, archaic truck parked in front of a small forest clearing. Assuming from the location, Bones figured out that she was heading to Bite, so he parked his sleek black motorcycle killing the engine and placed it flat behind the truck. Taking the secret route to the club, Bones was prying to see what plan she could possibly do at Bite, unless she was tracking down a vampire on her own without his help which was a very risky decision. Kat made her way to the velvet ropes cutting in front of the line of females waiting who immediately started to curse her out berating her rudely. One women with wavy long strawberry-blonde with a strapless ruby red that barely covered her ass in sky-high platform stilettos stood in front of her glaring at her with her hand her hips. The women angrily spouted off "Don't you dare think that you anymore special than the rest of us waiting in the damn line as you can see. Move to the fucking back of the line, whore!"

With very little patience, Kat remained calm which was the only thing keeping her from beating the shit out her then leave her to suffer some severe bruise and a black eye by the time she was done that would tarnish her clear, peachy complexion making her look unattractive ruining her chances to get a date without him being repulsed by her bruises and black eye. Taking deep breathes, Kat lied, "Well if I don't get in there, I won't be able to prove my bastard boyfriend is cheating on me with my friend!" Crying some bullshit fake tears without screwing up her makeup, she buried her face in her hand continuing to fake cry. The girls who were chiding her felt sorry for her and the same women moved out of the way and sympathetically cried, "Ohmigod! I'm so sorry you should have told me! You go in there and catch his cheating ass! I feel ya I've been in your situations many times and its sucks! Guys can be assholes! You go, girl!" The females waiting in line were all clapping as Kat took her face out of her hands not meeting any of the applauding women's faces, so they wouldn't be able to see that she totally faked the cover making them even more pissed off. She met glances with the bouncer who knew she faked it, but instead of calling her out on it he smiled back unhooking the velvet rope asKat hurried in.

* * *

**There will be couple more chapters before i'm done i'm writing them now figuring out how i want to end this. I thank everyone for reading this and getting back great feedback! **


	6. Chapter 6

**_I don't own any character of the Night Huntress Series R&R thanks!_**

**_Sorry for the long wait i've been busy with school work, but whenever i get any freetime i try to write and finish my fanfics up. Thanks for being patient only two more chapters and this is wrapped up for good. R&R! Thanks!_**

* * *

Once past the doors the room was still the same with music reverberating off the walls the club was packed with more vampires, ghouls, and few humans than when she was last her few days ago. Pushing her way through the mob of immortal being, Kat made her way over to the bar searching the faces for a worthy candidate to be her "pretend" date to make Bone's flaming jealous. One gentlemen sitting at the bar caught her eye for she swore she recognized him and started to stride toward him making him her "pretend" date for tonight. The vampire slumped against the bar with one elbow resting and a scotch sitting firmly in his other hand as he took a swig of it slowly as if he was being careful not to get drunk since he had three empty scotch glasses sitting next to his resting elbow. The ghoul sitting next to him left leaving his seat empty right at the exact moment she needed it. Ambling slowly deliberately. Kat took long gracious strides confidently feeling many male stares raking over her body drooling over her tantalizing body. She took a seat in the available seat next to the attractive vampire with dark brown hair slicked back sporting a plain white t-shirt that showed his ripped muscular body, casual black jeans, and a black blazer. Turning his gaze from the female bartender to the alluring woman who was seated next to him. Kat looked up and held gaze with the handsome gentlemen as his piercing blue eyes checking out from head to toe pausing momentarily at her cleavage with her low V-neck camisole hiding nothing. Breaking the silence, Kat asked the bartender who was Rosamund the same bartender from her last visit, "Um…Rosamund I'd like a gin and tonic."

The bartender gave the vampire sitting in the end of the counter and went to get her drink. In the meantime, Kat made small talk with the good-looking vampire.

"Hi, I'm Kat. I see you're here alone. Did your date leave?" she inquired.

"I'm Charles, but you can call me Spade. I believe I remember you from a few nights ago. Hope my information helped you find your date. Honestly, I actually came here tonight without a date," Spade stated bluntly.

"That's unfortunate someone as stunning as you shouldn't be alone," Kat spoke in a flirtatious tone. The bartender placed her gin and tonic and Kat

"I'm flattered. Can I ask a personal question?"

"Sure, shoot," Kat commented nonchalantly guessing that it had nothing to do with Bones.

"You were looking for Bones a few days ago when you went on a date with him. Crispin constantly is mentioning to me a feisty redhead he fondly fancies and you look quite like her based from the description I've been told. It that just a coincidence or are you the infamous Kitten?"

Gulping hard, Kat was unsure how to answer it either lie or say the truth. Knowing that she the world's worst liar, Kat mused of trying her best to pass of a bullshit lie, but even with her best attempts people could always read past her lies, so it defeated the effort. Sighing, Kat told Charles, "Yes I am Kat or referred to Kitten by Bones. I'm just pissed off at him now and I'm trying to see how I can make him so damn jealous as payback for all those times he has enjoyed watching me burn with jealousy. He's going to get a taste of his own medicine..."

Charles observed her wild, rapidly growing scheming grin, he stated, "Well based on the devious grin on your face, I'm concluding that you either A. came here to find a random guy or B. saw me and hatched a plan to use me in that plan of yours. Which one is it?"

"Well I was originally going for plan A, but when I recognized you I altered my plan. So since you've already figured out that I wanted you to play a significant role in this scheme, do you mind playing along? If not I can always find someone else don't worry I can easily find another person if you feel uncomfortable doing this," Kat told frankly.

"At first I didn't want to get involved because whatever issues you guys are having I didn't want to be part of it and add more problems. Though now I think about it, Bones has had a very…umm…active past, but this is different because I've known him for quite a long time and he is quite the lady's man. He usually isn't exactly looking for a long term relationship and has never pursued a woman so avidly like he has with you. I know that you make him happier than I've seen him in centuries, so that's why I'm helping so this tug-of-war can end these emotional mind games."

Speechless, Kat gaped at Charles intriguing comment about her relationship with Bones. "I…ah… thank you," Kat said stuttering trying to collect her thought and vocalized them though it didn't exactly come out so eloquently.

"Your welcome," Charles reciprocated.

"Well, I did have an idea but since now that you're involved I don't know because it all depends on amount of degree you're willing to assist," Kat expresses not so enthusiastically.

"How would I assist," Charles spoke in his thick accent raising his eyebrow at Kat curious of her response.

"Well…" Kat started wondering what to do now with change in plans.

After briefing Charles on the devious plan, he tossed his head back and laughed saying, "You know I can see why Bones is fascinated by you. You have are sexy and have a blazing personality and attitude its hard to resist. I would so be drawn to you if you weren't already taken. It's a pity but Bones deserves a strong, independent, and resilient woman like you after being with many women over his lifetime, but never finding one he could be with in a long term relationship."

"Why thank you," Kat gushed trying not to blush making it obvious.

"Let's do this I'm assuming Crispin will be coming sooner a little ahead of schedule. I can sense that he is close by and candidly furious," Spade noted.

"Alright but first I need another gin and tonic," she stated telling Rosamund her drink order impatiently tapping her perfectly manicured nails against the counter nervously while waiting for the drink. Rosalie slid her gin and tonic to Kat as she took a huge swig of her drink as she pondered of refining the plan to pull it off perfectly making Bones believe everything, even though it's all an act.

Bones had to separate the other heartbeats and irresistible scent and blood that could allure any undead creature. A slow smirk emerging across his face, Bones approached Bite trying to ease drop on her conversation with this male stranger, who had a familiar accent he couldn't place, to help map out her position since the club wasn't that big he knew the place inside and out. The crisp British accent of the male stranger struck recognition with his dialect, pronunciation, and choice of words as he realized that the stranger was no other than Spade.

"You bloody sod," Bones mutter cursing under his breathe.

Charles was having a casual conversation pausing and tensing his face contorting into an anxious facial expression. Sighing, he commented candidly flashing a flirtatious smile at Kat, "It is best we execute this plan now Bones is outside. Tell me what to do since you devised this brilliant scheming plan. I am at your command."

Her lips curling into a devious smirk showing her perfectly white teeth, Kat responded, "I need you to lurk around nearby and I will act like I don't know you. I accidentally happen to run into at the bar when I cue you come towards the bar and will go from there. We order a drink make pleasantries since Bones will be listening in, but you have to pretend to show interest and flirt with me. Then, you have to offer me a few dances. It seems simple, but this is most effective I know what gets Bones riled up and jealous."

"I don't doubt you have scrutinized this to the very detail assuring it goes without a hitch. I never suggested it was simple or ineffective, I've learned from past experiences with women nothing is as simple as it seems. You women are quite the intriguing creatures and still unable to decipher you after the hundred of years I've lived as a vampire. And undead women only get more unpredictable than mortal women, but that's what us men love the whole chase and figuring you complex creatures out." He laughed effortlessly them grinned widely at Kat for a moment before getting up from his stool and lingering around the bar area following her plan of action. His skin tingled as he sensed Bones enter the packed club.

Charles paced around the booths not to far from the bar almost few feet distance that he could still see Kat as she discreetly directed him giving him signals. Bones shoving his way through the throngs of undead whether vampires, ghouls, or ghosts and humans making his way to the bar instantly spotting Kat along drinking her gin and tonic observing her surroundings bored. Creeping up behind her, he abruptly spoke, "So where are you friends who you claimed you were going out with? They ditch you or something?"

Frightened, she panicked as she unexpectedly heard a voice behind her. She took deep breathes while turning to find where the voice was coming from. Piercing green eyes stared back at her, Kat responded as she was till recovering from the panic, "Good God, Bones! You scared me! They called me while I was leaving to say that something came up taking their attention and taking a rain check. I came here using my amazing acting skills to fake my way in without creating a riot with the others waiting in line. Also, I can make my own friends and mingle around here I feel at home because I don't have to hide vampire instincts like I do when around humans typically only around my close family members or friends. "

"Sorry, kitten didn't mean to startle you thought you could use some company assuming that human company isn't as fulfilling as hanging out with the undead. That's wonderful you feel comfortable to just be yourself here feeling like you don't have to hide your true identity because you are mostly vampire only small part mortal, luv. My training is meant to be in touch with your inner vampire embracing it and using it in battle to your advantage ultimately saving your life."

"Thanks for showing this place to me, Bones," she said thankfully sliding her slim fingers entwining them with his grasping his hand.

"No problem, kitten."

Gently helping her off her stool, Bones led her to the dance floor finding a tight space cramming between few couple dancing. Well not all were dancing but doing other passionate activities on the dance floor. With undead creatures also human, there was no such thing as indecency almost everything out in public here at Bite. It wouldn't be unusual to see vampire feeding which turns on their prey on which result in them shagging each other with no shame that others are around. Vampires don't have any modesty when it comes to certain things. There could be orgies happening in the dark corridors of the club. Bite had lots of sketchy things happening in the club.

As Bones led her through the dance floor, she smiled deviously as he fed into her scheme. She danced a few songs with Bones. "Meet me at the bar I have to make a quick stop to the restroom," she said wiping the trails of sweat from her forehead with the back of her hand.

"Don't be too long, luv. I have things planned for us…" Bones said huskily in a suggestively tone staring at her longingly with his piercing emerald eyes.

She pushed through the dance floor till going toward the booth area locating Spade, who was sitting in a booth relaxing looking at Blackberry. Most would have expected he was just casually sitting checking his e-mails as if he was waiting for someone. Kat knew he had been listening with to her waiting for an indication for him to step in and initiate the plan.

He shifted slightly sensing a presence behind him and shoved his Blackberry back into his pocket. Swiveling around, he found Kat standing few feet behind him and stated casually, "I'm ready when you are."

"Let's do this…" she responded beaming with a conniving glitter in her eye pupils.


	7. Chapter 7

**_I don't own any character of the Night Huntress Series R&R thanks!_**

**_I only have one more chapter and this story is a wrap! I want to thank all of you who have read this story and given feedback! Hope you enjoyed this story as much as i had a blast writing it!

* * *

_**

Charles deviously smiled back at Kat, "Bones won't try to make you jealous after tonight _especially_ after that pure genius plan of yours."

"Why thank you, Spade," she said graciously with a beaming grin plastered on her face. "I'm going to grab a drink then head back to the dance floor, and find a spot where I am in perfect view of him. You must pretend that we're complete strangers who just met at a bar and dancing to have fun maybe also try to feign kissing me to top it off. It should work perfectly and I win!"

"Just show me and will do as you say. Your wish if my command, m'lady."

He put his Blackberry back into the inner pocket of his blazer and polished off his Scotch in the glass thudding it against the table as he licked the remains of the Scotch off his lips in satisfaction. "Nothing better than a damn good Scotch."

Snatching his hand, she led him onto the dance floor through the hordes of people crowded near the bar until she found a perfect spot that was few feet away from Bones in his direct. Wrapping an arm around her waist delicately around her waist, Spade drew Kat closer to him till their chest nearly collided. The DJ started to play "Evacuate the Dance Floor" by Cascada as people on the floor synced their movement with the up-beat, catchy song filling the atmosphere hypnotizing the crowd it was difficult not to start moving with the pulsating beat of the music vibrating through the joint. The music flowed through their bodies not thinking a bit feeling the music and enjoying their time. She closed her eyes allowing her body to move without thinking of coordinating her dancing or looking around to see others which would cripple her freedom to let loose and have a blast while making Bones jealous as hell! Her body was so into the music that at a certain point she was grinding up against Spade, though at this point she didn't give a damn. Spade was quite a smooth dancer as his hands moved from her waist upwards tracing her curves while staring at her with such attention his eyes slowly flickered between brown and green. His good intentions slowly dissolved as he felt drawn to Kat, a gorgeous woman. He could sense the blood pumping through her but especially her lean, tantalizing neck distracted him as he fought the urge to start kissing it. Kat let out a carefree laugh tossing her head back and exchanged seductive glance with Spade with a flirty smile spreading across her face flashing her perfect, white teeth. Spade leaned closer whispering in her ear, "You may be Bone's girl, but you are so damn irresistible."

She blushed.

Their faces were inches apart maintaining their locked gazes between his glittering jade eyes and her grey eyes with a hint of emerald creeping in. At that moment, the pulsating music and the heavy scene around them there was a sparks going between them. She closed the gap between them until there were only centimeters separating them. She was aware that she wanted Bones, but Spade was just as attractive as Bones. _Why did all vampires have to be so damn sexy and alluring? _, she thought unable to resist the urge to kiss him. _Damn you music!_

Spade leaned in until he gently brushed his lips against to hers as his hand rested along the side of her neck with her arms snaking around his neck in response. Her thoughts became erratic and impossible to formulate a single, clear thought with his intense gaze. Vampires had an overwhelming power to make human frazzled with their thoughts and lost in their attractive features that are quite defined it had a sense of unique beauty that made it impossible not to stare with adoration and longing. "This is all for show, Kat" she muttered to herself to help reminded herself.

Breaking the kiss, he glanced at her and smiled deviously. She looked at him briefly then glanced back at Bones to see him getting seriously jealous, though now she wasn't sure to end it there game over or make him so jealous its going to bother the living crap out of him. "Ah what the hell!" she spoke to herself silently.

She kissed Spade again a bit more passionately as he got the cue following her kissing back with equal ardor. Bone's anger was radiating off of his skin and Charles could sense and feel it running across his skin. As sick and twisted this mind game was, he was mildly amused by it as he had never seen his buddy so jealous or possessive of a women in all his years as a vampire. He led her from the dance floor maintaining close body contact, so the whole thing seemed legit and not a phony set-up. He pushed her up against the wall letting his hands wander over her curvy, lean body and tenderly kissing her lower jaw as she moaned sensually in response her eyes closed enjoying his expert seduction even if I was a set-up. Trailing kisses from her lower jaw to her soft neck with her blood calling his name, he molded his body against hers placing a firm grip on her lower back for support with her arms wrapped tightly around his neck. Spade began to gently nibble her neck causing her to shudder in both fear and pleasure of the feeling of his fangs running along her skin giving her goose bumps.

Bones was clearly pissed off and quite jealous having to witness _his _kitten dancing dirty with another guy, a vampire, but also making out arduously with the bloody bloke. He wasn't sure if he wanted to drive a silver stake through the sod's heart or berate Kat or both. Bones was usually known for calm reasoning and relatively being able to handle a situation without any emotional attachment being a vampire assassin since it required both, but when it came to the ones he cared for and _loved _there was nothing calm if he thought they were in danger or if they were trying to make them crazy jealous. He had never felt so strong for a woman like Kat for she had such special qualities that made her stand out from other humans like her half-vampire side also her piercing grey eyes that could change to emerald green thanks from her father's genes. She had stunning, attractive physical beauty with her pale skin and flaming red curly hair that fell to her mid-back. Half-vampire breeds were unheard of in the immortal world as it was often viewed as a threat to all immortal beings. She was quite a strong, independent woman who wasn't afraid to speak what was on her mind and easily kill a vampire cleverly which got more refined and swift thanks to Bone's intense months of training. Though, she may seem tough all to a stranger, those who knew her know her vulnerable and sensitive side. From the time he had known her, Bones learned she had a hell of a humor though very twisted for she was out of the ordinary. These are what made him attracted to her and eventually fall in love with her. It was unbearable to see her with another guy that it hurt him at the same time. Finally, after much contemplation, Bones made his way through the mob of people on the dance floor toward Kat and her mystery guy to show him he can't have her as he clearly belonged to him _only_.

Kat and Spade kept their convincingly seductive dancing to the vibrating beat the flowed through their body controlling them. Bone attempted to get his raging jealously under control but the more he watch it roared more furiously as every fiber of his body had little control of his emotions with them flooding with violent thoughts. _Get you bloody hands off my girl! She belongs to me you asinine bloke! _His self control rapidly dwindling caused him to start push through the crowd impatiently leaving the dance floor trying to find Kat and that damn bloke in the throng of clubbers crowded on the tiny dance floor space. People he shoved rudely just glared at him then went back to their dancing. Bones didn't care if anyone decided to mess with him he'd make sure they knew what happened when threatening him or pissing off when he was already not in the best mood. Finally, he tracked them down near the back of the dance floor near the area leading to the bar. His emotions were causing him to think irrationally with no sense or reasoning behind them. Contemplating deviously, he wondered how to do maximum damage and teach the fellow a good lesson of dancing dirty with his _kitten_. He reached for his silver stake hidden inside his jacket whenever he went out as being a hit man for vampires usually typically ended up with a long list of enemies out to eliminate him, though they were unsuccessful. While reaching for the stake, he paused when he heard a familiar voice that sounded similar to his mate, Spade, who was with Kat. _I'm pretty sure I'm not making it up that my mate is hitting on my girlfriend. I'm just losing my sanity hearing voices…lovely! Damn you Kat you make it difficult to think logically when it comes to you. How did I ever let you get to me like you have? _

Kat enjoyed her self whilst dancing with Spade as he was doing as they planned though with more persuasive methods which seems to be working out successfully to her best advantage. She could sense Bones lingering near by as her skin slightly tingled like electricity over her skin as Spade also felt his presence nearby as his grin widened revealing his fangs. "Thing are just about to get much more heated," he commented in a low husky tone with a mischievous glitter in his blue eyes.

"You bet it is," she responded competing over the loud background noise running her fingers delicately through her hair that began to become frazzled and wavy from the heat packed into the club.

As Bones approached closer to them, he convinced himself that Spade was most definitely hitting on Kat, though she didn't seem like she was protesting. It drove him crazy that she could do so without knowing it would completely make him jealous. At that though, he paused to ponder if she was doing this as a ploy dancing seductively with Spade. Logic kicked back in defiance as it sensed that she wouldn't purposely do such a devious trick on him. Though, it seemed that lately she has been acting strangely similar like Bones from the intense months of their training and time spent together. Bones was used to living alone in his comfy cave that ever since spending time and training Kat he hasn't felt so alone as he had majority of his eternal life as a vampire. After becoming a vampire hit man, his life became bland with no company because his line of work put anyone associated to him in danger. He often would reminisce of his days at the cathouse having passionate threesomes sometimes foursomes with usually vampires and a couple humans occasionally to keep it fresh and new breaking monotony. Life as vampire had quite the benefits especially in the art of seduction and alluring humans to their mysterious personalities that drew them. Bones had his share of regrets though he never fit the stereotype of a typical vampire that preyed on innocent humans and killed them. He liked to taste his humans' fresh no use with them being dead. Each of his victims he drank till his blood thirst disappeared. At first, it was difficult to control his immense bloodlust having several causalities, but it took a decade before he had full control over his bloodlust and drinking only what was enough for him but the human alive just unconscious and lost when they awoke the next several hours unaware of anything that happened to them. They would feel like they were experiencing a rage hangover from a night of a little too much fun. He had his fair share of lovers both vampires and humans, but none of them had gotten to them like Kat that captured his full attention and softening his empty lifeless heart that had never experience any remote feeling of love. Just the sight of her could make his day better and make it difficult to take his emerald glance away from her sheer beauty and especially those alluring grey eyes and curves. He was going to interrogate intensely Spade to see what in the devil got into him deciding to try to take _his_ girl.

She shuttered a bit as his presence got closer and the electricity running over her skin became more intense and her pulse quickened skipping a beat with utter joy and longing for Bones. Spade whispered in her ear, "What your intriguing story you're going to tell him once he arrives as planned and furious with jealousy?"

"You'll see," she answered with a conniving smile.

Bone had located both of them and ambled till he was few feet facing Spade whose back was facing him as he exchanged a glance with Kat leisurely looking over Spade's shoulders with an innocent expression. "Bones!" she exclaimed distancing herself from Spade that held a tight grip around her waist. "What a lovely surprise that you found me! I knew you would get bored being cooped up in that cave."

"I couldn't let you just go off by yourself because it's dangerous especially since you forgot to strap on some weapons just in case to be ready for any attacks. You shouldn't have come here on your own without me accompanying you," he reprimanded her.

"Is that because you are jealous of all the attentive glances I get from the men here?" she asked curiously.

"No, this isn't safe ground for you to hang around too long. You could easily be preyed on by any vampire here who would be threatened of your mixed half-human and half-vampire heritage," he justified covering the fact he was mostly insanely jealous of those men staring at her ravishing her with their eyes as if they were undressing her in their mind.

"Well, as you see I'm in no danger just having fun dancing with this gentleman who I met at the bar. Who needs normal bars when I can more excitement and exhilaration at a bar with vampires and ghouls?"

"You were always jealous of the women I was with, Charles." Bones used his official human name as their history went back centuries.

"Crispin, it's been too long mate!" he greeted cordially Bones.

Bone did not answer back instead gave him a demanding glare his arms folded tightly across his chest as his eyes burned with jealously and anger.

"She's one of _your_ women? I had no idea honestly," he said earnestly with a convincing façade of an expression to hide the fact Kat and himself came up with this scheme that worked like a charm on Bones.

"You had full idea of that she belongs to me, mate. Don't even try to make up a shitty reason. You very well knew this was _my_ kitten, but you wanted to get the inside scoop and try to get to know her. You can't fool me at all"

"Why the hell would I possibly want to steal _your _women? I would never do anything so cruel to you, mate."

The two vampires were locked in an intense glare as they civilly had a discussion verging on a argument that would turn into fighting as Bones was quite possessive of Kat.

"I had no idea, honestly, that this was the same Kat you had told me about in juicy detail," he responded with a sly smile.

Kat wasn't entirely sure what Spade meant, but even vampires needed some friends for support or someone to talk to and it seemed that Spade and Bones had a lot of history. "Guys, there is no need to fight over me," she said flirtatiously. "I would never do anything to hurt you, Bones."

"Kitten, we are not fighting just talking amicably between us. My old mate, Charles, doesn't quite understand the meaning of _mine_ not his for the taking."

"You wrongly mistaken me I had no intention of taking her away from you. She clearly makes you happy I would not imply any influence that would destroy your happiness," Charles stated sincerely. "For the time I spent with her, she is quite the personality I've ever met in my life not at all drab like normal humans. She is a keeper, Bones. You better keep her an eye on her before someone else takes her," Spade gave a friendly warning to Bones and a look that only Bones could comprehend as his face contorted in anger.

"If he dare try to steal her from me, I'll make sure he has hell to pay."

"It was lovely meeting you, Kat," Spade bid adieu and politely grabbed her hand giving it a gentle kiss, then disappeared into the crowd in an instant leaving Bones and Kat alone.

"What a load of crap," Bones commented about Spade's responses acting to be ignorant. "And_ you_ how dare you try to make me jealous!"

"I would purposely plan to make you jealous I was genuinely just enjoying myself having some fun dancing with no intent to make you jealous at all," she confessed in a, innocent, sweet tone as she scooted closer to him.

"Bull! You would after concoct a twisted game just to irritate me. You had planned this all along and it isn't a coincidence you met Charles either."

"I may have planned to make you insanely jealously to get back for flirting with that Francesca whore the other day. You have never claimed me to solely belong to you either. Honestly, it was chance I met Spade at the bar. My plan worked out brilliantly and you were flaming jealous that I was dancing with another guy. Now you know what it feels like to be the party to witness someone you want with another person," she admitted with a satisfied smirk on her face. "Also, you can't deny you have the hots for me and can't escape your feelings. You can't deny their existence anymore!"

"I never said I was in denial. I've….I'm and not going to discuss it here in a public environment."

"Let's head to my apartment then its not too far," she said.

Bones took a hold her hand guiding her through Bite outside to the entrance and into the alley.

"My truck is parked out past the woods nearby," she reminded him.

He smiled. "Hold on tight onto me," he said as he twirled her around. "I have a surprise to show you."

She wrapped her arms securely around his neck and her legs wound around his waist and he suddenly moved at lightening fast speed whisking past the warehouse, woods, and residential neighborhood.

Lithely, Bones landed in front of her apartment building as she blinked multiple times taking in the rapid change in scenery around her. Slowly, Kat climbed off his back balancing from the woozy head rush of the flight. Bones watched Kat gather her composure as she made her way to her apartment building. A grin was plastered across his pasty face and his eyes gleamed bright green at her. Kat fumbled with the keys managing to get into the building with Bones following closely behind her. Concentrating intently on keeping balance, Kat moved down the lobby towards the elevators, but Bones wrapped his burly arm around her petite waist giving her support. She exchanged a longing gaze with him as they entered the elevator and closed heading to the third floor. The elevator ride was silent except for the meaningful glances between them even walking down the hallway to her apartment. Her heartbeat was erratic as he gazed at her with his piercing emerald eyes that made her melt instantly. It took a couple minutes to open her door and she cracked it open hitting the lights on. The apartment was in the same condition it was when she last stayed her couple of days ago. An empty pizza box lay on her small wooden kitchen table and the coffee table in the living room was scattered with papers of some of her own research a few vampires.

Bones guided her to the couch and took a seat next to her his arm still around her waist. "As I was saying in the club…I have never denied I don't have feelings for you. You are claimed under my protection if in case any harm comes upon you, the attackers will be met their doomed fates with my handy dandy weapons to teach them you do not ever hurt anyone under my protection. I have claimed that you belong to me," Bones corrected Kat.

"To claim me under your protection is not the same as admitting that you have profound feelings for me also unable to resist me," she clarified.

"I never said I did not ever have any feelings for you. That would be you," he commented. "You are the one who was unclear of their feelings and pushing them aside assuming it was nothing major. I was patient waiting for you to come to a realization of them."

"I was not…ever have I…"she stuttered at a lack of words from his blunt statement.

Bone kisses her lips sweetly silencing her taking her by surprise. "Now I know how you feel and that I have never cared for any women like I have with you, _kitten_. You have forever changed my life for never in my life did I imagine I could love a women as stubborn you."

"Wait," she paused. "Did you say you love me?"

"Yes. I love you, Katherine Crawford."

Her heart melted instantaneously as a vibrant smile appeared and her grey eyes lit up. With her heart pounded violently against her ribcage, she responded, "I love you too, Crispin Russell."

She threw her arms around his neck and kissed him ardently. He had one hand supporting her back as his free hand rested on her thigh inching up her dress higher. His hands wondered along the back of her dress locating the zipper and slowly unzipping it. Bones pulled down the dress leaving her in her beige bra with black lace and matching panty. Kat shuddered at the initial spark of his cold hand against her skin sending bolts of desire through her body. Sliding her hand under his navy polo, she yanked his shirt off leaving his muscular, ripped chest exposed as her hand ran along his six-pack. Bones fervently kissed her deeply his lips tracing her bottom lip and slipped in her mouth thoroughly exploring it with is curious tongue. Kat wound her arms tightly around his neck closing the gap between them until their chests collided and her legs snaking around his waist. He gradually rose from the couch with Kat clinging to him as his hand splay on her lower back supporting her. Bones carefully removed her bra discarding it on the floor before carrying her off into the bedroom closing it behind them. They had a night of sheer passion that bonded them closer together and signified the declaration of their love for another.


	8. Chapter 8

**_I do not own any of the characters in the Night Huntress Series! R&R! Thanks!_**

* * *

The sun shone in past the small window, falling on her bare back basking it in warmth causing to her to purr quietly. Her hair lay in disarray falling down her back with her head resting comfortably on his chest. Slowly, she began to stir awake as her eyes fluttered open adjusting to the morning light. Kat shifted so not to wake up Bones as she snuck out of bed and pulled the curtains on the window slipping back into bed carefully back into his brawny arms. Gently stroking his muscular chest, a smile spread across her face as she gazed lovingly at his peaceful facial expression and her heart fluttering at the sheer sight of him could take her breathe away. Slowly, she climbed on top of him that caused him to awaken as his warm, brown eyes focused intently on her.

"Good morning," she murmured affectionately resting against his chest.

"What a lovely way to wake up to hear your voice, kitten, first thing when I arise." He leaned in gently kissing her soft lips with tender passion. Her curly red hair fell like a curtain concealing their faces as Bones gliding his hand along her back. She snaked her arms around his neck molding her curvy body against his kissing him back ardently. Tracing the bottom of her lips, Bones slid his tongue into her mouth exploring it thoroughly whilst running his hands along her body tracing her shape. Wherever he touched her, her skin burned upon contact sending heat waves crashing through her body. Kat deepened the kiss and quickly catching a quick breathe in between as her heart was stammering loudly against her ribcage. Bones flipped her so that he was on top of her resting on her back on the plush mattress. With a lingering kiss, his hands glided along her stomach to her firm breasts as Bones started to gently massage them. In response, she moaned lowly from the pleasure that shot through her as he massaged her breasts. He trailed kisses to her jaw line then to the nape of her neck gently caressing it with his lips. Her hands that rested on his upper back slide down to below mid-back as she closed her eyes enjoying ever second of his adoring kisses and touch upon her bare skin. Wafting her sweet strawberry scent that lingered on her skin, Bones lifted his head gazing longingly into her grey eyes examining every detail on her flawless pale face. A seductive smile spread as Kat pinned Bones against the mattress on his back straddling him. Taking a breathe, she sealed her mouth over his with fervent kisses guiding one of his hands running it along her inner thigh while is other hand groped her breast. Tenderly rubbing her inner thigh, Bones lengthened the kiss and moaned softly as she grinded against his body turning him on. All her logic was gone, Kat acted upon her feelings and impulses that screamed to do it again.

At that moment, her cell phone began to ring on the bed stand. She paused contemplated of whether to ignore the call or answer it which would ruin the mood as Kat lay on top of him. He watched her attentively wishing he could read her thoughts and check out what went on in her head. _I will ignore it since it is probably nothing important. _She returned to frenching Bones as the phone eventually stopped ringing. He half rolled her on her side caressing her hip as she entwined her legs with his. Interrupting yet again, her phone rang again. She thought maybe she would just check her phone to see the caller I.D. of whomever calling and put the cell phone on silent to get back to her business currently at hand. Bones with his quicker vampire reflexes reached with his elongated arms taking the cell phone and handing to Kat. She glanced briefly at the caller which was her mom as panic set in. Bones began to speak, but she put her hand over his mouth to silence him. He knew that Kat was on edge lately since she had last seen her mother, who though she was being brainwashed after realizing she was with a vampire.

Clearing her throat, she flipped her phone opened and answered "Hello mother! How wonderful it is to hear from you!"

"Katherine, you and I _need _to talk," Justina said in a serious tone.

"What's wrong? Is everything alright," she asked innocently as to now sound fearful of her mom's tone.

Kat got out from under Bones and now sat straight up her back facing him. He listened and played with her hair stroking it to try to soothe her nerves.

"You have been lying to me. I am questioning if you have been telling me the truth about anything for awhile. I want the truth."

"I don't know what you are talking about. What am I lying about?" Kat asked.

"You know well what I am talking about Katherine! Don't pretend you do not know! I am coming to visit you this evening and make dinner there, so we can have a little chat," her mom informed her bluntly with her tone verging on a bit irritated.

"I seriously have no clue what you are talking about mom!" she justified.

"Fine, act like you do not know what I mean, but I'm coming to your apartment around seven pm. Don't you dare think about making plans this evening because you and I will be having a long conversation."

Her mother berated her was making her jittery and anxious. To help her relax, Bones began to kiss her shoulder blade then the nape of her neck brushing her hair aside from her shoulder. Her mind reeled with panic as her body betrayed her with lustful longing to finish what had been interrupted as his kisses were not helping her to think clearly. It just made matter worse, but she couldn't make a sound or her mom would suspect something fishy was occurring. His fangs retracted and lightly ran along her skin that sent chills down her spine and her body longed to be against his.

"Katherine? Are you there?" she questioned when she heard a no response from her daughter for several minutes.

"Yes, mom I am still here sorry dropped the phone accidently," Kat explained trying to moan at the pleasure buzzing within her from him kissing her back softly.

"I expect you to be there when I arrive. No excuse…." she lectured but paused.

Moaning softly, Kat was unable to suppress the urge to keep in any sounds that would hint she was in bed with Bones. "Stop it, Bones….I'm on the phone," she said quietly to Bones keeping her hand over the speaker so her mother could not hear.

"Just hang up the phone and say you're busy with something at the moment you will call back," he whispered huskily in her ear.

"I…can't….she is going to get suspicious if I just hang up on her."

Justina heard muffled voices and became suspicious and curious. It seemed that Kat was not in the room by herself, but despite Kat's best efforts to cover phone speaker Justina could hear bits and pieces of two voices talking in the background.

"Are you doing something at the moment, Katherine? If you have company I will call back in an hour."

_Yes, I was doing something or should I say more specifically someone before you called and killed the mood, _she silently to herself. Bones wrapped his around Kat nuzzling his face against her neck tenderly nibbling her neck causing her to gasp sharply in pleasure. Kat could not remove his grip of her as her mind struggled to formulate a single logical thought process that was not working out too well currently. His hands wondered her body to her chest nuzzling her breasts. Her body was betraying any ounce of ability she could suppress these lustful desires as it surged within her longing to escape.

"Come back to bed, luv. I want you right now," he urged in a crisp British accent.

"I have to talk with her. It is bad enough she is doubtful that I can make my own decisions without screwing up. Please wait few minutes, Bones."

Unfortunately, Justina could hear the entire exchange her daughter and the other person who she immediately identified as Chris, Kat's "lab partner" friend, with his distinctive exotic accent. Without having to ask, she knew figured out why her daughter did not answer her phone the first time. Bull! She didn't drop the phone! It seems that Kat was ignoring the call due to the fact that she was having sex with Chris. Infuriated, she ordered, "Katherine Crawford, I swear if you don't answer me I am going to head to you apartment right now!"

Kat started to answer, when Bones grabbed the phone out of her hand and commented bluntly, "Justina, right now is not the best time to chat. She will call you back soon." He ended the call and shut the phone placing back on the nightstand, while Kat remained frozen stared at him with a terrified look on her face and her eye reflected great panic. Her mom was well aware now why she couldn't respond promptly and she was afraid of what she would now since Bones had rudely hung up the call. Her mom must be fuming angry at her thus the dynamic and topic of her visit this evening had taken a complete turn.

After several minutes of staring at him, she exclaimed flailing her arms, "What the hell you do that for? Now I am officially dead. I was trying not to make it obvious to her. She is going to have it out pretty bad for me now. My evening plans have gone from bad to worse. "

"Relax…you aren't going to have to face her by yourself, kitten. I am staying her by your side for support and show her that you are grown women who can do what she wants. Your mom has no right to control your life because only you can do that. That means you can do what you want without having to get her approval."

"Relax?" Kat answered in high pitch voice. "How can I possibly relax, Bones? My mother now had it out for me and you. She is going to make sure my life is a living hell. Its better when my mom doesn't know things keeps her from being nosy in my business. I can't blow her off even she knows how to make me fear her especially the tone she was using with me. It was not a loving or caring tone in fact was rather serious and irate tone."

Bones brought Kat into his arms. He held her rocking her gently while stroking her hair softly to help comfort her jittery state as she could only cling tightly to him and bury her fast against his chest. "Ssshhh…don't worry everything will be fine, luv," he reassured her.

Kat remained still as she clung to him his gentle touch helping soothing her anxious conscious that ran with frightful possibilities her mom was conspiring fuming with hatred that her daughter was blatantly sleeping with a vampire even though Kat knows how much her mother passionately hates them. Vampires were vile, evil creatures created to destroy humanity with their malevolence nature. Justina must believe that she was getting back at her by sleeping with a vampire just to piss her off. It would be impossible to convince her mother that she loves Bones and was genuinely with him because she deeply cares for him. Her mother wouldn't believe a single word because to her vampires were cold, heartless, and murderous creatures who were incapable of loving anyone or anything but themselves and their eternal youth.

Cradling her in his arms, Bones pondered of how to get that mother of hers which was a thorn in his ass causing problems in her personal life. It enraged him that she couldn't acknowledge the fact that Kat was a grown woman who could handle her own life and didn't need to be babysat in everything she does. Kat can damn well do as she pleases that she feels is good for her and not constantly need to get her mother approval. As he mused infuriated at Justina, an idea struck him since Kat was too afraid of her own mother, thus Bones decided he would take action. Kat would set up dinner tonight with her mother, but Bones would be invited also just to rub in her face that she couldn't control her daughter's life. He was going to force her to see them together as a couple though this wasn't going to give her sudden change of heart it still showed that she can't sabotage their relationship. Justina is trying to re-live her life through her own daughters and that wasn't going to continue on for any longer. Contemplating, he figured that he would book dinner at an up-scale restaurant nearby which would force Justina to be civil and not cause a scene which would be a great kick for Bones to witness personally. Kat was not going to agree to his plan at first, but he had persuasive ways to get her to come to his understanding. Smiling deviously, Bones glanced at Kat, who was entranced in a state of confusion, tenderly nudging her shoulder to get her attention.

He proclaimed enthusiastically, "Kitten, I have the perfect plan to prove to your mother that she cannot micromanage your life anymore and accept our relationship."

With a baffled expression, she said curiously, "How do you plan do accomplish that dear?"

"Well, you are going to call back you mother later. I am going to book us a table for three at Vachello's, an up-scale German restaurant, for seven thirty o'clock tonight. You will arrive there half an hour, while you mother arrives at scheduled time. Your mum will ask about the third seat, but you have to brush it off as it was the only table available. I will only arrive mid-way probably around nine o'clock, so that leaves enough time for you and your mum to have that lovely chat she was describing about over the phone. You have to at one moment sneak off and text me, and I will be there faster than speeding bullet. We will stroll back to the table arms in arms, and then I shall explain to you mommy dearest that I was free the evening and though I would spent it with my girlfriend. She will want to tell me off in vile statements, but she can't because she is in a public environment and not wanting to cause a scene that would draw any attention to her. Justina will have no choice but to witness us together as a couple, even though she will be furious probably giving me a death glare the entirety and glower at you occasionally. This way she will learn that there is no way she can ruin your relationship. Oh…and I suggest just to nauseate her that we should act more expressive of our feelings to each other more than usual. I know you are afraid of you mother, kitten, but you cannot allow her to run you life. For God sake's, you are a grown woman!"

"But…Bones…she will hate me more than she already does at the moment and especially you. She will never accept us together as long as she is alive. Till the day she dies, my mother will utterly despise vampires with such passionate hatred."

"I am well aware of that honey. This is a sign that you are not letting her sabotage your personal life when she doesn't feel it is according to her acceptance," he stated gazing affectionately into her puffy, red eyes while brushing her cheek to wipe away the tears collecting.

"Well, it would be wonderful to be able to live my life without her breathing down my neck constantly," she answered upon thinking of his plan and how brilliant it would work out. This would make her mother back off knowing that she has no power over Kat. Kat was done living under her mother's shadow.

"That's the spirit, luv," Bone commented. "Now, let's get to work for tonight. I just have wrap-up some last-minute business I have to complete before this evening."

He unraveled his arms around her placing her gently against the pillow against the bedpost kissing the top of her head then softly kissed her lips. Wiggling out from under the sheets, he pulled on his boxers and recovered his clothes scattered among the ground. Before heading out of the bedroom, he mentioned at last minute, "Oh, I suggest you wear something sexy tonight, just for me."

Kat sat leaning on a plush pillow resting against the bedpost. Sitting awhile collecting her thoughts, she stared perplexedly at the ivory wall contemplating of the what to tell her mother when she would call back after her previous call that interrupted Kat's morning activities with Bones. _Oh my god, my mother is going to kill me! Worst of all, this is something she will not let go of nor forgive me for possibly disinherit me. I wish I could tell her to just back off and let me live my life, but she knows how to make me fear her thus allowing me not to protest or argue. Alright, Kat you can do this tonight and you must no matter what may happen afterwards. You are you own strong, independent woman. Nothing not even your mother can break you and Bones apart. I am not afraid of my mother. Just keep saying it to yourself and you will find the courage to stand up for once and not be passive. Shit! I can't do this…no I can do this, I will do this. Just take deep breathes and keep repeating this to yourself and we can get through this. _Fear and anxiety flooded her mind and thoughts, that it blurred her sense of time as she sat for nearly an hour and a half just recovering back to a semi-normal state once convincing herself that she could go through tonight's dinner and show no fear for she had Bones by her side. She got out of bed grabbing a fresh set of clothes and towel, then headed to take a hot, steaming shower to relieve her tension and concern about tonight. Re-emerging from the bathroom with the towel wrapped tightly around her and her damp red curls sticking against her back, she picked up her clothes from the night before discarded haphazardly on the floor of the bedroom and placing them in a neat pile to take for laundry.

Kat changed into black yoga pants with a Pink Floyd band t-shirt and grey sweatshirt and teasing her hair while still semi-wet into a messy bun on the top of her head. She didn't care to make extra effort to put some basic make-up for Kat looked alright without it. Being half-vampire, it gave her the upper-hand and advantage that she could look perfectly fine without having to apply a hint of make-up, even though on few occasions such as dressing up for an event she would put some light make-up. Her eyes showed no sign of lack of sleep

Somewhat not as apprehensive, strode towards the kitchen raiding the refrigerator for food as her stomach was violently growling for it impatiently. It had been over twenty-four hours that she had actual food in her system, which would explain her stomach's urgency for food causing her to feel slightly light-headed. Within the almost empty fridge, she managed to find a yogurt cup and gobbled it down within minutes with her stomach longing for more satisfying food. "I should have gotten groceries two days ago," she muttered regrettably under her breathe as hunger for food overwhelmed her. She slammed the door shut angrily, then headed back into the bedroom grabbing her purse and keys for she was taking a trip to the groceries before concerning to get dressed for the dinner at seven-thirty o'clock. Checking her cell phone, the time read 1:39 in the afternoon. There were several hours to kill as she considered how to plan it out effectively giving her enough time to get ready for dinner also. On the mental list, groceries were a must at the very top of the list followed by starting her assignments for Psychology and English Literature due next Monday, and get a new pair of heels for tonight, call Denise who had left a message late last night since she was "busy" with Bones. That left more than enough time for Kat to get changed into her evening wear and still be on time for the dinner. Though, she reconsidered of whether heading to restaurant a bit late just to make Justina pissed off. As payback, Justina would learn what she ruined when she called this morning rudely interrupting Kat from spending more quality time with her boyfriend.

It was past two o'clock before Kat exited her apartment building pondering if Bones brought her truck back to her usual parking space along the side of the road lined up with several cars of the apartment tenants. Surprisingly, her assumption was utterly correct her read beat-up pick-up truck was in its typical spot as if it had never been moved or taken out the night before. She often wondered how he managed to transport such a massive object without anyone noticing, but then again vampires could move as shockingly fast speed that the naked human eye could barely detect.

Getting into her truck, Kat drove to her nearby shopping centre for some groceries that were much needed in her near empty refrigerator. Life was busy that she barely had time to do simple errands such as go to her grandparents' house to visit her grandparents and mother, head to shopping centre for much needed items in her apartment, and take her massive of pile of clothes to the laundry place near her apartment. It didn't help to be a college student by day and a vampire huntress by night. Kat was doing two demanding full time jobs at the same time which seriously cut in her personal life. Trying to cram a relationship with Bones, it had kept her busy leaving her barely little time for herself to sit and relax without doing moving from place to place doing something. Kat returned with two brown paper bags filled to the brim with various foods like bread, bagels, eggs, milk, cereal, chips, etc. After sorting the food in the kitchen, she settled on the couch comfortably her laptop resting in her lap as papers for both her assignments along with textbooks lying besides her on both sides on the average sized couch. For nearly two and half hours, Kat completed half of her research paper about Jane Austen's Sense and Sensibility and had started a bit of her paper for Psychology. She sighed in relief shutting her laptop and placing it gently on the coffee table in front of her. Kat glanced at the wall on the clock to check to time and pondering curiously if she had enough time to run to nearby mall for new pair of heels or just use the ones she owns. It was already around five thirty o'clock and she had half an hour to get ready and head out to the restaurant, when she remembered that she was going to purposely arrive late which gave her an hour to get ready now.

She sauntered to her bedroom to the closet scanning through the clothes out of the dresses she owned which would be Bone's preference of sexy. Scrutinizing her outfit, Kat stood in front of full length mirror in a dark purple halter dress with a deep V-neck and that fell a bit higher than her mid-thigh. She tried on another dress that was a strapless black dress with intricate lace patterns that was to her knees. Deciding after much consideration, she tried on last dress which was a plain, clingy red strapless dress that was barely to her mid-thigh hugging her curvy body and made her bust look fuller. Kat examined each of the three dresses as she pulled some heels that she had considered to wear pairing them with each dress and addressed the pros and cons of each combo. She settled on the red clingy dress with Dior black satin five-inch stilettos.

"Perfect," she said smiling glancing at herself in the full-length mirror. Her hair was curled with a half-up half-down hairdo. No make up besides a thin line on her top eyelid using liquid eyeliner and mascara making her lashes voluminous with her grey eyes seeming bigger and bolder.

The clock said it was seven thirty p.m. when Kat was set and ready to head out of her apartment grabbing her silver clutch stuffed with necessities and her keys. Cautiously, Kat walked down the two flights of stairs exiting her apartment complex and over the uneven payment in her stilettos to her archaic red pick-up truck. Sticking the keys into the ignition, she drove away from the apartment complex to mid-downtown to Vachello's for dinner with her mom and later arrival of Bones. Contently grinning, she drove to the restaurant not letting an ounce of panic or fear manifest in her to sully her optimistic outlook on today's dinner and her ultimate success of prying her mother from her intimate personal life. She continuously ran through what Kat would tell her mother playing out different scenarios in her head with their own unique and concise responses displaying no fear. The drive to Vachello's was around forty minutes due to a traffic block on the highway adding ten more minutes to expected time of arrival. Kat pulled into the parking lot driving around the lot till she had located an available parking space big enough for her pick-up truck. It was seven twenty p.m., when she strolled into the restaurant into the front lobby where a debonair, young man in his early 20's with brown eyes and his black hair slicked back stood.

"Madam, welcome to Vachello's. Do you have a reservation?" he politely inquired.

"Yes, my name is Katherine Crawford. I have table reserved for three."

Scanning the list on the computer monitor, he confirmed, "Welcome Ms. Crawford. One of your guests has already arrived. I will escort you to your table. Just follow me this way please."

Following behind the gentlemen, Kat glanced around the restaurant that had ivory wall paper adorned with German scenery and memorabilia. Families and couples packed the restaurant engrossed in their own affairs to be glancing around at other tables being nosy. He guided her to her table near the back and pulled out her chair for her. "Enjoy your evening madam."

Kat sat down smoothing out her dress and folded her hands neatly on the table spoke sweetly snapping her mother out of her thoughts, "Good evening mother. It is lovely to see you. I hope I didn't keep you waiting too long. I was stuck in a traffic jam on Stronuer Avenue."

"Katherine…you're here! It took you long enough! You are more than thirty minutes late!" she said infuriated.

"I didn't mean to be late as I said there was traffic on the way here. No way did I intentionally arrive late, mother," Kat assured her mother.

"I don't believe you," Justina stated bluntly glaring at her daughter looking past her façade exterior. "You are irate that I ruined you morning with my impromptu call cramping your plans with Chris. You didn't tell me you two were dating."

"I am not dating Chris exactly it is complicated to explain. In simple terms, I would call it friends with benefits," she justified calmly.

"I am not buying that crap. You can make other fools believe even my parents, but you can not make me believe such blasphemous bull," she said glaring uncaringly at her daughter. A mother knew how to get their children to fear them.

Not showing any signs of fear that would give her mother satisfaction that her plan and scare tactics were getting to her. "No, this isn't bull at all. In fact it is complicated. You wouldn't understand and I don't plan to explain it to you anyway," Kat snapped back viciously.

"Don't you dare talk to me like that, young lady! I have every damn right to know about your personal life because I am you mother! You will explain to me this complicated situation even if you don't because whether you like it or not I have full authority over you," rebutted ferociously with her typical motherly tone.

"Actually, you may be my mother, but I am a legal adult entitled to my own rights and no longer under your roof or your rules. I will damn well live as I feel I want to I don't care if you like it or not. Thus, you have only a bit of authority over me only as my mother. Otherwise, I am my own adult," she corrected her.

"You are completely incorrect about that, Katherine. I will always have full authority over you and over my dead body will you do and act as you please. You can throw away that mentality because even though you are a legal adult you are still my daughter and I have every right to invade your personal life. I do it because I love you too much to see you get hurt or take a path you cannot get off of leading you to something or somewhere unpleasant and dark," Justina commented harshly with a twinge of annoyance in her tone.

"You don't give a crap about my personal life because you are even a bit concerned about my well-being so cut the crap! You are doing this to sabotage any chance to find my own personal happiness and when I do as I have it isn't to your approval thus I have to change it till you are satisfied. All I have to say is that I will not allow you to! So screw you! I am going to be with Chris no matter how complicated our situation is."

"No! I will interfere when I feel it is necessary. You may not continue this relationship with him as long as I am alive and you are my daughter. Why can't you be normal and date a mortal man?"

"Normal?" she rudely questioned in utter disbelief. "I have never been normal since the fateful day I was born half-human and half-vampire. Especially when I was sixteen and I was told of my part vampire genes from the dad I never knew which did explain a hell of a lot during my puberty stage and that I haven't changed appearance wise in three years. I can't date a mortal man because how the hell am I supposed to explain to him what I am exactly. I know you have a dream that I would get married someday and live in a suburban neighborhood with a stereotypical family home and white picket fence also with two perfect children. Unfortunately, I can never had a stable relationship with a human man who can be with me and not think of me as a freak nor have kids, so you I have a right to find someone I can be with who accepts me for who a truly am. I have every right to live my life as normal as possible as it can be despite my ill-fated partial vampirism. Crispin is someone I can be with and be myself around him without having to pretend I am something else. He has even helped train me to strengthen my vampire powers and use them to my advantage. You've told me it is my weakness, but I've learned from him it makes me stronger than a meek, average human. I have an upper-hand when defending myself against moral and the immortal thanks to Crispin. I don't regret the time I was forced to train it only strengthened me. During that time, I got to know him and realized that he is what I've been looking for because he wants me just as I am and I don't care if he is a vampire. "

Gaping in sheer incredibility, Justine fired back, "I never said your life would be simple, but I've raised you on my own to be a strong, independent woman. For the most part I've succeed, except you think that my interference is trying to ruin your life it isn't. Chris…I mean Crispin is a vampire himself and is poisoning your mind with those lies. You have to fight the urge to act upon those vampire instincts. It may start out as nothing, but it will corrupt you and can make you just like _them_."

"I _refuse_ to suppress my half-vampirism as if it is a disability. You don't have any faith in your _own_ daughter that I can use it as strength and not become as supposedly corrupt as typical vampires. You stereotype all vampires as corrupt and evil. You don't even consider that there are some who don't fit that stereotype at all in fact they are quite opposite like Crispin. He is a vampire hit man. He kills his own kind! He has seen what happens to vampires over years and knows how they become corrupt as they are no longer in tact with their former human side. I do not care what you believe about him as I already know what you think of him. I can be myself around him and feel loved for who I am which caused me to fall in love with him."

"How can you be in love with that _vile_ creature?" she questioned skeptically with fury raging in her eyes. _How dare that thing has forced my baby to make her fall in love just because he is condemned to a life in hell that is lonesome. Crispin can go burn in hell and pay for his deeds! _

"That vile creature could be your future son-in-law, so you better not disrespecting him or him done talking with you," she nastily remarked. "I care very deeply for him and our feelings are mutual. No human guy I've dated have I ever felt such a strong bond with."

"Again, four words: Over My Dead Body! The reason you haven't because you haven't given it a chance. You are still young and reckless, therefore not mature enough to know what true love is. He has made you fall madly in love with him going all green eyed on you hypnotizing you to believe his lies!" her mother strongly advised.

"He would never do such a thing and only you would think such a thing after your first and last encounter with a vampire many years ago. Crispin is the most caring man who has made me realize my potential in life making me a stronger fighter. I would not rewind time to change anything. I want him and no one else. I don't want to give other human guys a chance dating after the jerks I've dated and scarred me more emotionally. Crispin has helped me to not be so closed off and express my emotions instead of constantly running away from them."

"Are you so blind? Crispin and you cannot last in the long run its fated for a disastrous ending that only results in bitter heartbreak. Those _things _are incapable loving another human-being besides themselves and the love of greed and power," Justina stated.

"Not all vampires are self-absorbed in themselves. Few are truly more in touch with their former human side than some moral men I know. In fact, Crispin is in love with me. I feel more adored by him than my own family lately!" she bitterly commented.

"Your family is entirely looking out for you, Katherine. You aren't aware of what vampires are capable of! You are young and naïve!"

"I am not naïve I know a hell of a lot more about vampires that you pretend to know. You have branded them all as the same without getting to know one and discover that all of them are unique in their own way. You are judgmental by judging the book by its cover instead of opening the book and acquiring more information about it," Kat said angrily crossing her arms across her chest.

"You refuse to understand what I am conveying to you. A relationship with a vampire never ends well nor will it bring good things to you either, " her mother justified self-righteously.

Bones glanced down at his watch to assure that he came by the restaurant around nine o'clock. Without revealing his business that he had to do before to Kat, it gave him room to surprise her tonight. He walked down the street to Jared Jeweler. In all his immortal life, Bones was determined he would suffer a lonesome existent with never having the opportunity to find true love. That completely changed after that night he met Kat and he knew that she was going to get to him. Even her wily and stubborn nature, he managed to fall madly in love with her that it even too him by surprise. His lifeless heart swelled at the thought of his kitten. Without a doubt, Bones knew what the next step was after last night which bonded them closer them than before once they accepted that they loved each other mutually. Ambling into Jared Jewelers, Bones had a blissful grin plastered on his face as he brown eyes danced with love at the sheer sight of rings. Approaching the counter, he smoothly asked the lady standing behind the counter, "I am looking for an engagement ring for my girlfriend. Could you be of assistance? I want to select a ring that is perfect for her. "

"An engagement ring, sir? It would be a pleasure to assist you. What style are you looking for? What size carat of diamond? Any specific cut?" she inquired.

"I am searching for a engagement ring that has between 2-3 carats of diamonds." He was going to get the best ring because he was rich, thus money was no issue. In fact, Bones enjoyed lavishing his girlfriend with luxurious gifts like precious stone jewelry. Kat deserved the best money could buy for she was a special woman that had changed his life completely in the past several months he had gotten to get to know her.

The lady glanced at him then scanned the engagement ring section for any rings that fit his vague description. She couldn't help but gape at his beauty and was jealous for his girlfriend who was a lucky bitch to score a good-looking guy like him. Her job came with some perks seeing couples happy and brightening their day with her sage expertise on rings for any occasion, but didn't not help her feel any better at times for she wallowed in being single. "I have a few rings that fit you description, sir."

Bones walked over to the counter looking at the five rings placed on the glass countertop. Immediately, he mentally removed the three platinum engagement rings. Intently examining the remaining two rings that were crafted in 14K yellow gold. One had a two carat central princess cut diamond that was accented with eleven princess cut diamonds along the side. It seemed suitable to his taste, but he angled it in the sunlight streaming from the glass front of the store. The ring glistened and reflected multitudes of various colors as he scrutinized the brilliance of the diamond in sunlight. It was quite clear and colorful brilliance, though not as flawless as he wanted. He placed the ring on the countertop taking the next ring. It was 14K yellow gold with three central round diamonds with the middle round diamond three carats and the ones besides it one carat each. In addition it had three additional round diamonds on each side of the band about three-fourths carat. It was sheer beauty the ring that he stared at it for several minutes in awe of its spectacular exquisiteness. Without a doubt in his mind, Bones knew _this_ was the ring wanted to propose to Kat tonight. Just to test its brilliance, he held it to the sunlight and it sparkled flawlessly picking up each ray of sun bouncing off a array of color that danced in front of his eyes. The lady stood watching him amused and knew from the sparkle in his eye that the gentlemen had found the perfect ring.

"Would you like to purchase that ring?"

Snapping out of his enjoyment of watching the ring sparkle in the sunlight, Bones answered jubilantly, "Yes, I will be purchasing this ring. This is the exact ring I was looking for. My girlfriend will love it for it is gorgeous just like her. "

In the process, the lady took the ring taking it to the cash register when she paused halfway asking him arching an eyebrow at him in interest, "Aren't you a bit curious to know of the price, mister?"

"Frankly, it doesn't concern me. Just for kicks tell me," he said intriguingly.

"This ring cost $6,1999.99. I'm surprised you don't even care about the price most men as before purchasing. I guess if you wealthy price is not an issue. Would you like to buy a protection plan for the ring for additional $250.50?"

Pondering for a minute, Bones responded genially, "Yes I would be interesting in buying a protection plan hate to see its magnificent brilliance be sullied."

The lady rang up the ring at the register and removing price tag. Kneeling below counter, she grabbed a small velvet box and slid the ring in the box handing it over to Bones assuming he didn't want to carry a bag into the restaurant for it would ruin the element of surprise. "Good luck," she wished him with an encouraging smile.

He walked out of the store feeling optimistic about tonight despite her mother being there. There was motive behind his reason to invite her to dinner at an up-scale German restaurant both of them would be shocked for different reason. Her mother would be shocked thinking she was going crazy and hallucinating seeing thing that did not exist, while Kat would be shocked and elated making a bit difficult to formulate words to sum up how delighted she was. Vachello's was a ten minute walking distance from Jared Jewelers with the velvet box and ring in his pant pocket. Though for Bones, he speedily reached the restaurant in five minutes and around nine o'clock. A same young man stood in the front lobby. He looked up at Bone's and asked cordially, "Do you have a table reserved?"

"Yes, a table for three and two of the guest, Katherine and Justina Crawford, are here already."

"That is correct, Mr. Russell. I'll guide you to the table if you would like?"

"No I'm sure I can find them but thank you. "

Bones strolled into the cozy dining area scanning the room searching for Kat and her mother with the help of using his super-sonic hearing to listen carefully for them dulling out the other conversations within the restaurant. After several minutes of filtering out excess conversations, he located them towards the back of the restaurant and started to make his way there. Pausing momentarily, Bones heard them bickering and decided to wait it out till it settled out for about five minutes. After five minutes, they were still bickering though somewhat civil now. He smiled proudly at his kitten standing up to her mother not letting her get to her and sabotage her relationship. At that moment, he didn't care how Justina reacted to the proposal all he cared about was Kat's expression when she sees the ring and her answer.

Casually he strolled up the table, Bones snuck up quietly behind Kat and spoke, "I'm here luv."

Jumping up in her seat, Kat got out her chair instantly hugging Bones as if it had been ages she had seen him today. Meanwhile, Justina glared coldly at him exchanging no words, but he had the gist of things she wanted to tell him.

Lightly brushing his lips against Kat's and breaking the kiss, Bones said, "Sorry to keep you , luv, waiting long my errands took a bit of time."

"It is fine. I'm glad you came when you did was starting to wonder if you'd ever show," Kat muttered in relief. Kat didn't have to explain what she meant because the argument she was having with Justina was getting intense. "Good evening Justina. Always a pleasure to see you again," he greeted her complimentary with a smug grin.

"Filthy scoundrel," her mother cursed under her breath.

Bones took a seat and scooted close to Kat affectionately holding her hand because he truly was ecstatic to relish the gorgeous site of her sexy outfit and to rub their PDA in Justina's face. Kat didn't mind she gently squeezed his hand back giving flashing a loving smile. Justina was getting pissed off at just minor PDA as she fought the urge to make a spectacle. Her self-resistance wore thin as Kat and Bone exchanged adoring glances staring deeply into each other eyes almost making her sick to witness it.

"Okay, you…creature get your grubby hand off my daughter!" she exclaimed enraged.

"I don't see her objecting to my affection so it is fine though I can see it is bothering you, Justina. Why does it bother you?" he pondered amused of her response.

Her face contorted into a furious expression as her dark brown eyes narrowing on him. "You are a dirty, filthy scoundrel that tricked my daughter into making her believe she is intensely in love with you. I'm sure you went all green eyes on her hypnotizing her to believe the bull you were feeding to her as a sick, twisted mind game."

"Despite what you believe, I didn't do anything of that sort. I may be a vampire, but I have some morals and I would never make a human involuntarily fall in love with me just for my own warped amusement. Kat and I fell in love from the massive amounts of time we spent together. At first, she hated my guts, but she soon learned to get accustomed with me forming feeling that manifested into true love. Never in my immortal life have I ever met a spunky woman as her to capture my full attention physically and emotionally."

"That is a bunch of crap!" she blurted in disbelief giving him a death glare.

Now was a better time than ever to propose, he though as Bone's slid out the velvet box out of his pocket while is other hand was still clasp over her hand. He began staring deeply into her eyes and spoke in a gentle tone, "Katherine, since that fateful day we met at my cave and you tried to kill me I knew I wasn't going to forget you. I've met my fair share of moral hunting down immortals, but you had more potential than all of them. You had skill and did some research about weaponry when fighting up against immortal beings. The following several months of rigorous training you had proved to be an excellent student. It was during these training sessions we bonded and learned about each others. Our off time mission brought us especially close as we learned to lean on each other for supported. I have never been as open about myself to anyone I've been with in my immortal and moral life besides my mother. You have brought out feelings I didn't think I possessed and warmed my heart to feel love again. I want to spend the rest of my immortal life with you by my side." He pulled out the velvet box and slide out of his seat getting on one knee glancing up amorously at her with a wide grin plastered on his face.

"Bones…" she started but trailed off unable to form a single sentence speechless almost crying with tears forming in her eyes. Her thoughts were going crazy and her heart began to beat faster in anticipation. Completely taken by surprise, her thoughts went disarray as sheer elation surged through her. She had dreamed of this as a little girl and now Kat was going to get her what she longed for. There was no one she would ever want to be with for eternity except Bones.

"Katherine Crawford, would you do the honor of marrying me," he asked vulnerably on one knee gently while staring dotingly at her nervous about her response holding open the velvet box.

Tears welled up in her eyes, Kat exclaimed in a high pitch squeal, "Yes I do!"

He took out the velvet box displaying the engagement ring. Removing the ring from the box, he slowly slid the ring onto the ring finger of her left hand. Kat watched eagerly as he placed the gorgeous ring on her left hand.

Bones stood up and enveloped his arms around Kat enthusiastically kissing her on the lips as she returned with equal eagerness. Her mother sat back witnesses the horrid scene utterly appalled gaping at them. "I am in an awful nightmare. You are not truly seeing this. My overactive mind is playing sick jokes on me," Justina continuously muttered under her breath taking several blinks.

Breaking the kiss, Bone turned toward Justina responding candidly, "You aren't in a nightmare at all, in fact its called reality."

Rage boiled in her blood at his statement, Justina rose from her seat placing her hand firmly on her hips and staring coldly at him she spoke rudely, "Over my dead body will I let my daughter marry a vampire, so you can turn her into _your_ kind!"

"Screw you!" Kat exclaimed annoyed how her mother can be so callous when she was delighted that she was getting engaged to Bones. "I don't give a damn what you think. I _will_ marry him no matter what you say!"

"You will not if I can do anything about it," Justina fired back irately.

"You will not do any harm to Bones or I you force me to fight you, mother," she stated bluntly returning a nasty glare.

"He has corrupted you that you would fight your own mother to protect him!" she proclaimed crossly.

"Bones has not corrupted me at all despite whatever you believe. He has opened my eyes to new perspective on life and how much I've been missing out with you controlling and concealing me from knowledge. You are done meddling in my intimate personal affairs. Starting today, you will only know what you need to know and nothing else. If I don't draw the line, you will keep my life under your watchful eye of approval forever. I want my own life, and if you can't be happy for me then I don't need you."

"Katherine, you are being utterly irrational. I am your mother I have full right to meddle in your personal life as I please or find necessary. You cannot cut me out of you life and nor will I let you go through with this marriage," she commented irritated at her daughter's behavior. Pondering, Justina realized that she should not have allowed her daughter to hunt vampires when she was sixteen nor move out her grandparents' house. This free will and reckless decision on her behalf had led her to the way she has become lately. If not for the free will, Kat wouldn't be getting engaged and married to a monster like Crispin and act like a normal daughter dating human guys not the supernatural testing her fate. It was bad enough that Katherine was a spitting image of her father, but she was always leaned being more vampire than human majority of her life. Katherine didn't seem to have any genes from her mother's side, but ironically more from her vampire father, Max. There were days she could barely look at her daughter without her being a constant reminder of her misgivings of entangling with Max. Longing for her sweet child she nurtured, Justina turned her hear from them aghast barely able to glance at them. She had enough of this that Justina had to leave unable to tolerate this night including her daughter and her boyfriend.

Grabbing her purse and putting her jacket on, Justina left the table without turning back to glare at them one last time. Tonight was the final straw. From now one, Justina no longer had a daughter for she had turned her back with the enemy. She could not associate with the enemy which now included her daughter. Katherine got what she wanted. Her mother was completely out of her life and wouldn't dare to acknowledge her as family. Katherine had betrayed her family. After walking a few feet within close distance to the table, Justin swiveled around and threatened her coldheartedly, "You have chosen your side to dwell among the enemy. I am out of you life for good. You will regret this day for the rest of your life spent with him. I officially disinherit you from myself and your grandparents. You are no longer permitted to visit the house to say final goodbyes. You chose your path and you will pay for it. I will send you shit from the house from the apartment. You cannot be in contact with me or your grandparents. If you come back for any reason, I will have you immediately arrested for trespassing on private property. Good-bye Katherine." Justina continued to stroll out of the restaurant without a word.

"It is for the best," Bones spoke soothingly cradling her against his chest gently stroking her hair. "She would have disinherited you eventually down the road. Justina doesn't understand how much struggle you go through being a illegitimate hybrid spawn. I will always love you as you are for that is what I fell in love with. I will never abandon you for I love you too much to cause you such damage."

Oddly, Kat didn't feel upset that her own mother had disinherited her from her family. A heavy burden had been lifted off her shoulders and she felt free of any emotional bog downs from her family about her relationship and association with the dark side. Her life would be quite different now, but for the better along Bone's side for all eternity. After several minutes, Kat muttered softly to him, "I know it is. Now no one can stand in our way. We will have struggles from other sources along the way, but we can get through this together. Not even my mother could make me leave you. I love you so much and care deeply for you to hurt you like that. As long as we stick together, everything will be alright. If my family couldn't be happy for my engagement, then I don't need any association with them. I only need to be around people who support me and accept me for whom and what I am. There's no one else I would rather spend eternity with." Lifting her head from his chest, she gazed up at his face flashing an affectionate beam as her eyes glistened with joyfulness.

They sat back down at their table. Bones called the waitress over politely, "One bottle of you best champagne, please."

"Coming right up, sir," tersely replied the waitress.

Within ten minutes, the waitress returned to their table with one bottle of Chardonnay along with two crystal champagne flutes. She placed them on the table as Kat's engagement ring catch her eye as her eyes widened. Smiling, she complimented genuinely to them, "Congratulations to both of you! Enjoy your evening."

"Thank you. I am very lucky I found such a great guy," Kat said beaming.

Bones cracked open the champagne bottle and filled both of the wine flutes a little more than halfway. He handed one to Kat. Lifting the glass in the air, he toasted proudly, "To a brand new life and having a gorgeous bride by my side for eternity."

She added, "Ditto and to me for having such a wonderful fiancé and soon-to-be husband."

Kat and Bones clinked their glasses together in agreement. They enjoyed the rest of the night at Vachello's as Kat glowed with radiant happiness. Around eleven o'clock, they left the restaurant back to her apartment.

Back at her apartment, she showed him her appreciation for him in the bedroom. Snuggling on the couch, Bones held Kat close cherishing her company. Kat, who was wearing his buttoned-down white shirt and beige panties, exchanged adoringly gaze with Bones resting her hand comfortably on his bare chest.

Playfully he twirled strands of her red curls in his fingers, he whispered in her ear, "I cannot wait to spend the rest of my eternal life with you."

She murmured sweetly, "Neither can I." She kissed his lips lingeringly. In response, he kissed back.

* * *

**_That is a wrap. Thank you all for those who have waited patiently while I completed this story. I had a blast writing it. I have gotten wonderful feedback from a few of you! Enjoy! Now, just to finish up the last part for my Twilight Alternative Ending. I've thrown in a surprising twist. May you all have a happy new year as we ring in 2010!_**


End file.
